Past, Present and Future Revamp
by Kaylarea
Summary: Same story as before with all the same chapters, just reposed with new stuff and better editing. Sorry to have to lose all reviews, I guess it means you'll have to read again. I will update a chapter everyday.
1. The Call

They had just arrived at the crime scene. It was a suspected murder- suicide. How many times had she seen this before? Too many times to count.

"Sara could you start print- lifting for me please?" Gil asked.

"Sure" she replied. It was one of those rare days where he was being nice. Ever since they'd stopped dating he was bipolar concerning there relationship. She was just getting started when her phone rang._ Who would be calling me? I'm already at a scene. _She thought. She answered the way she normally would expecting to hear Greg or something.

"Sidle?" She answered.

"Mom, it's me Allie, I know your at work and I'm sorry to call you, I really am, but I need you to come get me. I've got a fever and I can't keep anything down." the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Okay, babe. I'll be there soon, love you." She said quietly hoping Gil hadn't heard.

"Love you too mom." How was she going to explain this?

"Um, Gil, I've got to go, um I won't be back today and I probably won't be here tomorrow either." She said as she packed her kit up.

"Why are you leaving and why won't you be here tomorrow?" he asked icily.

"I'd rather not get into this now, maybe later." she said over her shoulder as she left.

"Sara? Sara!" Gil called. She didn't stop.

"Hi I'm Sara Sidle, I'm here to pick up my daughter Allie." Sara told the receptionist.

"Alright I need to see your ID , sign this."

"Um, I left my wallet in the car, here what about this?" she asked showing her crime lab ID.

" Crime lab? Interesting. Yeah that's fine. I'll call Allie out." the receptionist said

"Hey mom." a teen said coming and giving Sara a hug.

"Hey babe, lets get you home." Sara said taking the Allie's hand.

"Mom your phone has been ringing off the hook. Who are you avoiding?" Allie asked

"Grissom." Sara said annoyed

"Oh. Hey mom.." she didn't get to finish her sentence, she ran down the hall hand clamped over her mouth. Sara followed and held her daughters hair while she was sick.

"Mom, I'm tired of being sick."

"I know baby, I know, go crawl in my bed I'll tea and movies." Sara said while rubbing the girls back.

Two Days Later:

"Anyone seen Sara?" Nick asked

"She hasn't been here for two days." Catherine said.

"I'm going to see her after shift." Gil said before handing out assignments. Gil had just finished wrapping up his case and as he drove to Sara's he thought; _What made her leave so suddenly the other day? Why has she been missing work without calling anyone? I hope she's alright._

He pulled into her drive way and was about to ring the doorbell when he heard voices coming from inside.


	2. Sidle Household

"Allie didn't you do a load of underwear yesterday?" He heard Sara ask. A voice he didn't recognize responded

"Yes, why? What are you looking for?"

"I need my black thong. Your not wearing it are you." Sara asked questioningly. The voice he didn't know laughed.

"No, mom I'm not, I've got my own, look in the basket. Why do you need that particular one? You've got others."

_Mom? _Gil thought confused.

"It's the only one that works with outfit, and I know you've got your own I bought them for you. I was only asking you because you borrow my clothes." He heard Sara say.

"Yes, I do and you borrow mine as well, but I typically don't wear your underwear. That crosses the creepy line since you are my mother. Now if you don't hurry up your going to be late or be the talk of the lab- with the men at least- because you went commando. There's a black thong in my drawer, take it and I'll do more laundry and try to find yours." The other voice said.

"Thanks Allie!"

Gil choose to ring the doorbell then.

"I'll get it! Wouldn't want you to answer the door naked." The other girl said.

"I heard that!" Sara yelled. The front door swung open revealing a teen who looked remarkably close to Sara. Same long legs, same hair, same amazing eyes.

"Hello, can I help you?" The teen asked. Gil looked the girl up and down, she wore minimal make-up, had Sara's curls, which she wore down and long, a Metallica logo tee, jeans and converse.

"Um, yes I'm Gil Grissom and I'm looking for Sara Sidle." He said.

"Oh, okay, hold on." ^The girl said turning around to run up the stairs, about halfway up she ran into Sara.

"Okay I think I fixed our underwear issue, we'll just go shopping! It's way more fun and less laundry to wash! So anyway who was at the door?" She asked.

"Um, mom." the girl said and pointed towards the Gil.

" Oh." Sara said clearly shocked. "Allie go upstairs, I'll talk to you in a bit." Sara instructed.

"Kay mom." the girl said heading up the stairs.

Sara met Gil at the door. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked clearly upset.

"I came to see why you left the other day and why every year there are about six days that you are unaccounted for. And I want to know why." He said

"I think you just met why." Sara said ushering him inside. They sat down in her living room.

"Who is she exactly?" Gil asked.

"She is a very long story, but if you'd like to hear it I'll tell you."

"Please do." He said Sara was about to speak when Allie came down the stairs.

"Sorry to interrupt, but mom I've got to go to my anthropology class and the test is today."

"Oh yeah! Okay here are the keys, make sure you have your phone. Call me." Sara said

"Okay I will, love you mom." Allie said giving Sara a hug.

"Bye babe, love you too, kick anthropology butt!" Sara said smiling. Clearly proud of her daughter.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." Allie said leaving.

"Anthropology?" Gil asked

"Yeah, she wants to get a forensic science degree and be a CSI. I guess I rubbed off on her." Sara said chucking.

" Well if she's anything like you, she'll be just fine and if she plays her cards right you could train her as a rookie." Gil said.

"Yeah that would be nice and interesting. Well you ready to learn about Allie?" Sara asked


	3. The Sidle Girls

" I was nineteen and living in San Francisco, I was completely in love, but he was abusive, and I had never slept with anyone before nor had anyone told me about protection. So I got pregnant. I told the guy, he beat me and that was the last I'd seen of him until the day I gave birth to Allie. He threatened Allie and I with our lives. I left town and lived in LA for ten years, he found us again and beat me because I wouldn't let him see Allie. Then we moved here." Sara finished.

"Is she why you ended our relationship two years ago?" Gil asked

"Yes, and because I was scared, most men don't want to have a relationship with a woman who has a kid, especially a teenager." She stated

"Sara how could you believe that?"

"Because every relationship I've started in the last sixteen years has ended when they meet her and then she blames herself and it's not worth it." Sara said upset

"Oh honey, you should've told me. I wouldn't have run away and I'm not running away now. Sara I've loved you for as long as I can remember and nothing, not even Allie could change that. In fact I'd like for us to be able to have a relationship again and I'd like to get to know Allie, if your alright with it." Gil said coming to sit next to her.

"You would do that? You want a relationship with me that bad?" she asked

"I most truly do." he said before kissing her "Good , because I love you too." she said before they started kissing again. They stayed like that for a while before Sara's hands moved and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Sara are you sure?" Gil asked "Yes, I've been waiting forever for you to love me." she said before kissing him again.

An hour later Sara rolled over and began to redress.

"Well that was unexpected." Gil said

"Yes, well you'd have better meant what you said." Sara said as she was placing the couch cushions back.

"Sara I meant what I said, I do love you and I want to be with you and I know that in no way is Allie going to change that." he said before kissing her earnestly.

"Good, because she'll be home in about twenty minutes. Get dressed and I'll make coffee and the three of us can discuss some things."

Twenty minutes later on the dot Allie rushed through the door. "Mom! Your super smart and one and only daughter aced her anthropology final with a 110% out of , 100!"

The sight Gil witnessed after the news had been shared would've made him laugh had he not found it so sweet. Sara rushed over and hugged her before the two started jumping up and down squealing.

"You are so getting a gift for this, and we're ordering out for you go change and think about what you want as your gift and for dinner." Sara instructed Allie.

"Okay mom." she said, then noticing Grissom said "Oh, your still here, would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked politely

"Only if you don't mind my intruding." he replied.

"Oh no it's fine." The girl said before giving Sara a questioning look. It was the same look Sara often gave him. Sara answered with another look. Gil was very confused at their silent conversation. Allie then ran upstairs to change. As she did so Gil and Sara spoke some more.

"That was something to see." he teased her.

"Be quite, Allie worked hard for that grade and deserves everything I promised her." Sara said

"He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"You squealed. I never not in a million years thought that , that would be something I'd ever see." he answered back

"Allie hurry up please, or you first day as a CSI will be today and you'll have to find out why your mother killed her boss." Sara yelled up the stairs. A few moments later Allie came down.

"Speaking of me working, I put in an application at the crime lab and they said I got the job and that you will be my trainer as I'm a rookie. But they're requiring me to take an entomology class before I can start and let me tell you they do not like the fact that I'm only sixteen and already have my degree. Why did I have to get your brain?"

"Hey my brain is fine think you, and I had my degree when I was sixteen also, so if they've got a problem with that they can talk to me." Sara told the girl

"Yeah your right, so anyways I'm in the mood for Italian that okay with everyone?" Allie asked

"Sounds good to me. Gil?" Sara asked.

"That's fine with me." he told them.

They exited the house, Gil and Sara headed towards his vehicle while Allie walked to hers.

"We are having a movie night after dinner and you have to take me shopping this weekend." Allie told her mother.

"Okay, works for me, I wanted to go shopping anyway." Sara said before climbing into the car.

On the way to the restraint Gil asked Sara a question, "Where did Allie get her car? I mean I don't mean to pry but cherry red 1967 Shelby mustangs with racing stripes aren't that easy to find?"

Sara giggled. "I didn't know you knew your classic cars. Well she got it for birthday last year. She saved up her money all year so she could buy it, but I surprised her with it on her birthday. That's why I worked so much that year, those things are expensive, but she's responsible and needed a vehicle, so she got it." Sara told him.

They had arrived at the restaurant and made their way inside, and after the waitress had taken the drink order, both ladies ordering , both finishing them before the waitress could come back to take their food orders. Gil found this funny. After the food had been ordered they began to talk.


	4. Conversations

"So Allie, Gil and I would like to start dating again, but this time we want to do it properly and we would like for you to be included. We don't want you see him just as 'moms boyfriend', the same way that he won't see you as, 'just my kid'. Sara told her. Allie looked at Sara and then Gil.

"Allie I love your mom very much and I'd like to get to know you as well." Gil told her.

"Allie do you have anything you'd like to say, or ask?" Sara asked her.

"Yes, mom are you serious about this, this time because I remember you cried for a month, the last time."

"I'm sure honey. She said patting Allie's hand.

"Okay. ." Allie started. "Please call me Gil." He asked. "Okay, Gil, are you serious about this as well? Because mom and I are a family and I don't want it to be ruined because the two of you started something and things went wrong."

"Allie. I am very serious about this. I wouldn't try to have a relationship with your mother, if I thought it would hurt either of you. I respect you as a family and I would do nothing to ruin it. I'm hoping things will go well enough that maybe the three of us could be a family, some day." Gil told her.

"Okay so long as you both meant what you said, I'll try to be supportive and understanding. But please no sleeping together when I'm home." She told them. They both laughed. "Deal." Sara promised.

After the meal Gil gave Sara a ride home and Allie headed to the video store. Once there Sara and Gil sat on the couch and talked until Allie came home. They heard her vehicle pull into the drive way. Gil kissed Sara, "I'll see you two tomorrow at work, seeing as how I'm supervisor you both of you."

"Most certainly." Sara told him as she walked him to the door. Gil stood on Sara's porch steep for a few more moments just listening to them inside.

"Okay I got Freddie, Jason. Rosemary's Baby and House of Wax." Allie said

"I can not believe you got House of Wax, it's not a classic." Sara complained.

"So, Chad Michel Murray's hot and I cannot believe you slept with him, so early in the relationship, on our living room floor non the less!" Allie told her.

"How'd you know that?" Sara asked shocked and slightly embarrassed.

Please mom, I'm not stupid." She said exasperated.

"Okay I should've thought that one through better, but my love life is none of your business." Sara told her.

"Whatever mom. You've told me anyway. Aren't you glad I let you borrow my underwear?" Allie said giggling.

"I'm so not going there with you. Now lets watch Johnny Depp get killed." Sara said through laughter.

"Okay but if you get scared your going to have to be a big girl and sleep in your own bed." Allie told her.

"Hey, that was once, and it's not my fault clowns are creepy."

"Whatever dude, you do this every time we watch scary movies." Allie joked

"Maybe you should quit choosing scary movies then."

"Maybe you should quite being a baby."

Gil decided this would be last time stood in their doorway and listened to them. They talked about some crazy stuff. The last thing he heard was Allie say laughing

"Was it good at least? It had to be, you didn't even find a bed."

"Allison Marie Sidle! I cannot you just said that. But yes it was." Sara confided.

Gil walked to his car smiling. He defiantly could get used to this family.


	5. Firsts

The next day Sara woke up to a very freaked out looking Allie sitting at the bottom of her bed.

"Honey are you alright?" Sara asked her.

"No I am not alright. I'm starting work today in the same place as my mother, and her boyfriend. Not to mention the team I'm joining doesn't even know I'm your daughter! Well that's going to change when we show up together and I have your last name on my ID. They're not going to like me! And why the hell didn't you tell them about me?!" Allie said in an exasperated rush.

"Whoa honey, calm down. Everything will be alright. There are advantages to going to work with your mom, no one will mess with you. And, I didn't tell anyone about you because I wanted my personal life to stay that way, and I liked it just being us. Now, lets get ready to go, we'll need to get to the lab a little earlier today so you can get your badge, vest and Denali." Sara said

"Fine!" Allie huffed as she walked down the hallway.

Sara giggled. "Today should be interesting." she said as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Later as Sara and Allie were pulling into the Crime Lab parking lot Allie said to her mother, "I know I'm underage but do you think we could do a shot before we go in there, it might make me feel better."

"Um, I don't think alcohol is going to do you much you good, but come on, if we survive this shift , then the sooner we get to go shopping." Sara said laughing.

Allie however did not find this amusing. "Okay but you owe me a new outfit, with matching shoes." she said as she got out of the car.

"Hey Sara." Judy the receptionist said. "Who's with you? Does she need a visitors pass?"

Sara took a deep breath. "Judy this is my daughter, Allie and actually we need you to print her an ID badge, she's our newest CSI."

Judy just smiled. "Sure thing Sara. Allie it's nice to meet you. Now if you'll follow me we'll get your Id and all that fun stuff." Allie and Sara followed Judy upstairs.

"Okay Allie smile." Judy said as she took Allie's photo. "Alright, here's your badge, make sure it's visible at all times, here's your gun, and your Denali key. The vehicle is for work only. And your all set. Good luck on your first day." She said as she went back to reception.

In the locker room, Sara helped Allie get all geared up. "Geez how are you supposed to sit with a gun, a badge and a cell phone all on your hips?" Allie asked

"You just get used to it." Sara said before handing Allie her vest. "Okay here is everything that you have to carry in this. A flashlight, tweezers, bindle, baggie, and extra gloves. Got it?"

She nodded. "Oh how cute we get to match." Allie said as she did up her vest and watched Sara follow suit.

"Okay lets go introduce you to the team. Now be careful Ecklie is an ass." Sara said as she guided Allie to the break room where the rest of the team was.

Upon entering the room all pairs of eyes were on Allie. "You must be the new girl. Are you Sara's cousin?" Catherine asked.

Before Allie could respond Sara jumped in. "Allie I'd like you meet Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine. Guys, this is my daughter Allie."

"Daughter?" Nick asked.

Yes." A voice from behind Sara and Allie said. They stepped aside to let Gil through.

"Okay team this is Allie Sidle, Sara's daughter and the newest member of our team. Now I expect you to all welcome her nicely. Sara and Nick you'll be training her. So you three have a DB out in Henderson, Cath and Warrick you've got an officer involved shooting and I'll be in autopsy. I'll see you all after shift." Gil said clearly in charge.

Before every one left he turned to Allie and patted her on the shoulder. "Good luck tonight, just follow your instincts and you'll be fine don't worry about what the team thinks."

"Thanks." She said as she went and met Sara and Nick at the car. Nick extended his hand to her which she shook.

"Hi, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you. If your anything like your mom I have a feeling we'll get along just fine." He said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Allie. It's nice to meet you too." She responded before crawling in the back seat.

On the way out to Henderson Nick and Allie got to know each other. "So how old are you?" Nick asked.

Allie blushed a little before responding. "I'm seventeen." She told him.

"Seventeen, wow. You defiantly inherited your mom's brains." he told her impressed.

Once at the crime scene he was even more impressed by her actions. She didn't complain about the smell nor did she need to be told what to do, she immediately started photographing.

"Okay Sara I think we're going to need to do an experiment to see if the husband was telling the truth, because if you ask me, his account was a little shaky." Nick said back at the lab.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Sara asked

"What do you weigh? The vic was only 110lbs." he told her.

"Oh, okay I'll get Allie she is 110." Sara said leaving the room.


	6. Experiments and Changes

"Hey, Nick, what do you need me to do?" Allie asked walking into the garage.

"Well the husband said that the wife fell down the stairs after the support rail gave out. Now you're the same weight as our victim so I want you to pull on this and see if you can break it." Nick told her.

"Um, lets suit her up first." Sara said nervously.

"Mom, you worry too much." Allie said giggling as Nick strapped the helmet onto her head.

"I haven't worn one of these since I was six, and wanted to ride a bike, fell of once and never rode it again." Allie remembered out loud.

Nick and Sara laughed at her as she pulled without success on the rail. "Damn it! Move already!"

"Okay Allie you stop, obviously our victim wasn't able to break the rail, I think she was pushed." Sara said as they walked out of the garage.

Later in the layout room Allie was looking over some evidence while Nick and Sara were in interrogation. Catherine came in.

"Oh, hey Allie, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Catherine."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Catherine." Allie responded.

"So what you looking at?"

"Photos of our victim. Mom, and Nick think she was pushed down the stairs, so I'm looking for any signs. So far coming up empty, but I'm still waiting for some ALS photos from Doc. Hopefully there will be some bruises."

"Wow, your way ahead of the game." Cath said smiling.

"Thanks." Allie said shyly.

Catherine ran into Sara and Nick in the hallway "I think your mini-me just solved your case. She's very smart, and inventive, you should be proud Sar." Catherine told her.

"So you solved our case?" Nick asked Allie trying to hide his smile.

"Oh, yeah. I got the tox report, she had a sleeping pill in her system. Prescription only. And it's the husbands prescription, not to mention the bruises found on her that match the husband. He drugged her and pushed her down the stairs and made it look like an accident."

"Very good Allie, you solved it and we've got a confession from the husband that backs that up. Congrats on solving your first case." Nick told her.

"Thanks."

"Now lets go home." Sara said

Back at Sara's house Allie had left to go to the library when her doorbell rang. She opened it to reveal Gil. Before either one of them could speak Sara was kissing him and leading him upstairs. Shedding clothes along the way and finally making it to the bed, "Love me. Gil" she whispered, he didn't respond he just kissed her more urgently before finally entering her.

An hour later, they fell into a tangle of limbs and slept soundly.

Over the next six months Gil was enjoying falling in love with Sara again and getting to know Allie as well as the strange dynamic that was Sara and Allie's relationship. Gil had never found someone more interesting as Sara, but Allie was a close second. She was very intelligent and very mature, but she had a great since or humor and a very childish outlook on life. Sara and Allie were more like sisters or best friends rather than mother and daughter. But Sara always held the mom card and only pulled it out when necessary.

One night Gil arrived earlier to pick Sara up for their date, he took the opportunity to talk to Allie.

"Allie I love your mother very much and have come to see you as the daughter I never had and I would like to ask your permission to ask your mom to marry me, and be a permanent part of your family."

"Dude, took you long enough. You've got my permission. But don't take forever to actually marry her. I'll see you two later. I'm going to the library." She told him smiling.

After Allie left Sara came down stairs. Gil's heart stopped. She was wearing a red silk, backless dress with matching heels.

"You'd better close your mouth or flies will end up in there." Sara said jokingly.

"You look beautiful." He told her in awe.

After dinner at Sara's favorite Italian place Gil took her to the park where they first met. As she looked around remembering, Gil got down on one knee.

"Sara Marie Sidle, I've fallen in love with you again, and I'm reminded of that love every time I see you smile at me. And I promise to make you smile everyday if you'd agree to be my wife." He told her.

"Yes." She whispered before kissing him earnestly. After making love under the stars Sara giggled.

"I've got to get home, curfew, you know. Wouldn't want to get in trouble." She told Gil.

"Well then I guess I should get you home." He said before kissing her again.


	7. The Meaning of Family

Two weeks later Gil was completely moved in, and all three had a routine, and were a working family. Gil and Sara were eating dinner one night when Gil noticed that Allie was missing.

"Where is Allie?" he asked, she never missed dinner. It was one of those odd Sara - Allie rules that soon just stopped trying to understand.

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to get worried. Normally she calls if she is going to be late. I know that she is only seventeen, but she isn't this irresponsible." Sara said

Gil had picked up the phone to call her when the front door opened. The sight that greeted them made Sara gasp and Gils heart break. Allies clothes were ripped and covered in dirt, her hair was a mess and she had a black eye and a busted lip. Both Sara and Gil rushed towards her.

"Honey, what happened?" Sara asked her voice breaking. Allie just shook her head and ran upstairs. Sara followed her, hot on her heels.

Allie had locked herself in the bathroom, the shower running. Sara paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door, until Allie emerged. She was in sweats and Sara's favorite hooded jacket, the one Sara and Allie got together at Disneyland when Allie was three. Gil knew this was bad. He had learned that Allie only wore her mother's clothing when she was really upset or hurting about something.. Allie walked right past both of them and crawled into the middle of her bed. She gripped the pink teddy bear Gil had given to her for valentines day and curled up into a ball and started to sob.

Gil had never seen her cry before. It pained him so see her like this. "Do you want to talk to her alone?" Gil asked Sara.

"No, come with me." She responded taking his hand. They each sat on either side of Allie.

"Baby, please tell us what happened." Sara begged. Allie whimpered and began to cry harder.

"Allie we promise we won't be upset with you, we just want to know your alright. Please talk to us." Gil said.

Allie sat up and leaned up against Sara's chest and started whispering. "I was at the library, finishing up research for my final essay and my phone died, so I went out to the car to plug it in and call when a guy came up behind me and pulled me to the back of the library. He raped me and beat me until I laid still. Then he left and I came home."

She turned over and placed her head in Sara's lap and started crying again. Sara held her close and whispered, "It will be okay baby I promise." Gil held them both close. Eventually Allie fell asleep. Sara and Gil left the room.

Sara stormed into Allie's bathroom and grabbed her clothes. "I can't get DNA evidence off of Allie, but I've got her clothes. I'm going to nail the son of a bitch that did this to my baby." Sara said madder than Gil had ever seen her.

Gil and Sara processed the clothes and then called Catherine to run DNA through CODIS and see if they get a hit. Gil and Sara checked on Allie before going to bed. She looked so innocent and broken. They had only been asleep for an hour or two when they were woken up by Allie's scream.

They rushed in to check on her. Sara got there first, "She's got a fever, okay baby I'm going to get something for you, it's alright." She said before running down stairs. Gil came and sat next to Allie and was about to grab her hand when she surprised him and hugged him close.

"Dad I'm scared and I feel so used." She cried. She hadn't called him dad even though she was his daughter since he legally adopted her.

"Oh. Bug come here it's alright your mom and I are here, this is not your fault, we will catch who did this." He promised her feeling more like a father than ever. She was his bug and meant everything to him, he loved her so much.

"I love you dad." She said as Sara came back in.

"I love you too bug." He said as he held her close. She took the pills Sara had given her and drank a glass of water. She however would not let them leave so Gil and Sara slept with Allie that night.

They were woken up by the phone ringing the next morning, Allie and Sara were lying on the couch drinking coffee while Gil was the phone with Catherine. "We got a CODIS hit from the DNA from a George Keller. Arrested for abuse of a former girlfriend in San Francisco. Gil, the girlfriend was Sara. He's in custody so he won't be going anywhere." Catherine told him.

"Aright thanks Cath." He said before hanging up.

"Sara could you come here please." Gil called from the kitchen. Sara kissed Allie's head and came to meet him in the kitchen.

"We got a CODIS hit. A George Keller, Allie's biological father is the one who did this to her."

Sara's cup of coffee fell to the ground. "What?!" she screamed. "How did he find her, or us?"


	8. A Crazy DNA Story

The next day when Gil, Sara and Allie went down to the station to ID Allie's attacker, things got even more complicated than they already were. Catherine flagged down Gil to talk while Allie and Sara sat in the break room.

"What Catherine?" Gil asked.

"I think we might have the wrong guy, he says he has a twin, Mike. Now if he does have a twin and George didn't rape Allie, than Mike did. Their DNA would be the same." Catherine informed him.

"Well how do we know which one did it? I mean if they look the same? I'm pretty sure Allie didn't commit the guy to memory." Gil responded

"Yes, that's why we need Sara's help. We need her to ask Allie if the guy who did this to her had any unique characteristics, and then we'll have Sara walk into the rooms with both of the men and see if they recognize her. Now, I can't be certain but maybe which ever one did this thought it was Sara. Allie and her could be twins, if you didn't know better." Cath explained.

"Alright, I'll see what we can get from Allie." Gil said turning around.

"Allie, I know this is painful enough for you but we need to know if your attacker had any uniqueness' about him. Tattoo's piercing, birthmarks, anything." Gil asked her.

"Um, he had a tattoo on his chest, it looked like it could've been tribal art or something. That's all I really got." Allie told him.

"Sara could I speak with you please?" Gil asked walking into the hallway.

"Okay, did George have any tattoo's? Is it possible he had a twin that knew about you or Allie?" He asked her.

"No he didn't have any tattoo's, he hated them and he did have a brother, but we never met. Why?" She replied.

"George is claiming that he didn't rape Allie, doesn't even know her, but he did say he had a brother, and Catherine confirmed it and brought him in as well, now his brother Mike, does have a tattoo. So we believe that Mike is the one who did this to Allie, possibly thinking it was you." Gil filled her in.

"So how are we going to nail him?" Sara asked.

"We need you to go into each room so we can see how they respond, then we'll bring in Allie and question them." Gil told her.

"Alright, lets get this over with." She said before heading towards the interrogation rooms. She entered Georges first.

"Sara? Is that you? I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?" George asked her confused.

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. I just need to know if you know or recognize this girl." Sara informed him pointing to the other side of the glass so he could see Gil and Allie.

"No, I haven't seen her before, but she looks like you. Who is she?" He asked.

"She is none of your business, now wait here." Sara said leaving the room.

"He recognized me, but doesn't know who Allie is." Sara informed everyone.

"Alright, Mike is next. Gil I want you to come with us." Sara told Gil as she grabbed Allie's hand. As they walked into the room Mikes eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he took in Sara and Allie.

"Which one is Sara?" Gil asked. Mike pointed to Allie.

"Wrong. This is Sara." Gil responded pointing to Sara. "So would you like to tell me how you knew Sara and why you raped her daughter?" Gil asked

"I did it for my brother but I didn't know the girl -he pointed to Allie- was his kid I thought it was Sara, all the crap that chick put him through, I just wanted to get her back for being the selfish, stuck up whore that she was, then she had the baby and told him it was his and then didn't let him see her. How would he have felt if he knew the baby was really mine." Mike told Gil.

At this Allie started to hyperventilate, and her knees gave out. Sara easily picked Allie up and tried to sooth her as she carried out of the room and on to the couch were Nick was waiting with a bottle of water. Both trying to calm Allie down.

Back in the room Gil decided to fill Mike in. "You decided to get revenge for your brother, by raping Sara. But you screwed up and ended up raping her daughter, Allie instead. Now you claim that Allie is actually your kid, we'll do a DNA test to determine that but for now your going to a holding cell as well as your brother until we get this cleared up. Now if you did rape her, which you already admitted to your going to jail for a long time, but if she is your kid and you raped her, you'll be there for a lot longer. Now open up." Gil instructed taking a swab of Mikes DNA.

In the DNA lab Gil gave Greg four DNA swabs. "These are collected DNA from Mike and George Keller and Allie and Sara. Do a DNA profile for each and give me the results, we need to verify who Allie's parents are." Gil instructed.

An hour later Greg came into the break room with the results. Gil got off the couch that he was sharing with Sara and Allie to speak to Greg in the hallway. "The DNA tells me that Sara and George are Allie's parents, but she does have alleles in common with Mike, but only enough to suggest that he is a distant relative." Greg told Gil. Gil smiled and went to tell Brass and to threaten Mike.

Later at home Gil explained it all to Sara and Allie who were a little confused.

"George is Allie's father, and Mike is his twin, so their DNA is the same. But Mike admitted to rapping Allie thinking that she was Sara. He did it for revenge for his brother- or at least that was his story, and then he claimed to be Allie's father and I'm still not clear as to why he said that but long story short, George is free and his brother Mike is going to jail for the rape of a family member."

Sara and Allie didn't say anything for a while until Allie asked Sara a question, that Gil overheard, since he was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mom, are you sorry you had me? I mean your life would've been so much easier without me." she asked.

"Allie my life without you would be pointless, empty. I know I don't seem like the kind of person that would get all happy and excited when they find out their pregnant, but I was. When I found out about you I was over joyed and I've loved you from the moment the strip turned pink and I don't regret not one single day with you and I never will. I love you." Sara informed her

"Good, because, I couldn't have asked for a better mom, or dad for that matter." Allie said smiling.

Sara returned the smile. "Well on that note, I believe that dad of yours has finished dinner. And I bet we could persuade him to get dessert also, so lets go eat." Sara said standing. She finally felt that things would be getting back to normal soon.


	9. Love, Life and Secrets

Over the few months everything began to fall back into place. Sara and Allie returned to work, Allie now had a boyfriend that was great, he was respectful and truly loved Allie for being the amazing creature that she was and Gil and Sara were expecting a baby boy.

"A boy? What am I going to do with a brother?" Allie asked sarcastically.

"Everything you would with a sister, love him, play with him just no make- up." Sara replied happily.

"Yes no make-up on my son." Gil interjected.

"No promises dude." Allie responded on her way out the door, she had a date.

"You know I'm glad she's dating someone, it's good she's doing normal teenage stuff- for once." Sara said giggling.

"Me too." Gil responded before kissing Sara.

"Hmm, were her all alone with a big house, whatever will we do to spend the time?" Sara said seductively, as she wrapped her arms around Gils neck.

"I believe it was talking like that, that got you pregnant in the first place." He said as he kissed her, then carefully picked her up and carried her to their bed room.

It was twelve, when Sara rolled over to talk to Gil. " Hey it's midnight, what do you think Allie and Kevin are up too?"

"Well if she's anything like her mother I have an idea…" Sara slapped him.

"Gil, that is not funny! She is not doing _that_. At least I hope not."

"I'm sure she is fine whatever they're up to. Now stop worrying and go to sleep." Gil told her.

"But…" Sara stared whining.

"Sleep."

"Fine." She grumbled. Gil now knew where Allie got that from.

The next morning as they headed downstairs for breakfast, they were faced with two plates of eggs and toast, presented with them by a very happy looking Allie. "Finally! I've been up since seven and really bored." She informed them.

Sara changed the subject as she ate. " So what did you do last night?" she asked giving Allie a look.

"Oh , geez mom, not that. We went bowling, you can breath now." Allie stated clearly miffed.

"It's alright if you did, I wouldn't have said anything, just were you careful?"

"Mom no, we didn't, and even if we did I don't think that there is a need to discuss _my_- she emphasized- sex life." Allie said storming out of the kitchen and grabbing her keys, before slamming the front door.

"What? It's not like we haven't discussed it before, I wonder why that upset her so much?" Sara mused out loud.

"I don't know honey." Gil said, thankful that his next child was a male and not prone to uncontrollable mood swings.

"Oh well I'm sure we'll find out later." Sara said before washing her plate. "I'm going to the store want to come?"

"Sure."

_Just do it no one is going to bite you!! Go!! _Allie was fighting with herself internally.

"Okay breath." She said as she opened the door to the bookstore.

"Hey Allie, how you doing today?" the sales girl asked.

"Fine, Sue. Thanks." Allie responded to her friend as she walked through the store, she stopped at the section that read _PREGNANCY_ in letters over the rows of books. Allie cautiously began looking over the titles as she moved her hand to her stomach.

"We're going to have to tell mom, dad and Kevin about you, soon." she whispered to her belly. Yes it was true she had a secret and was terrified to tell.


	10. Babies

Allie didn't know how long she sat outside Kevin's house. The only thing she knew was that she needed to talk to him. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door, she knocked. "Hey can I talk to you?" She asked walking inside.

* * *

Allie very carefully made her way inside her house, all the lights were off so she assumed her parents were asleep. She tip- toed up the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. She padded over to her mothers side of the bed and gently shook her awake. "Mom, wake up, I need to talk to you it's important." Allie whispered. Sara rolled over.

"Okay, I'm up, lets go downstairs." She said pulling herself into a sitting position. She carefully followed Allie downstairs and to the couch.

"Okay, what did you pierce?" Sara asked smiling, thinking Allie was just overreacting like normal. When Allie didn't smile back Sara got concerned.

"Mom, I'm pregnant, it's Kevin's but he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Allie whispered. Sara inhaled sharply, then let it go.

"Okay, what do you want to do? Do you want to keep it?" Sara asked calmly.

"I, I want to keep it. It is my baby after all." Allie sputtered out.

"Alright, I respect your decision and how you've handled the situation. I'll be there to help you in anyway you need." Sara told Allie, while playing with her hair.

"Your not mad or disappointed?" Allie asked.

"No, of course not, you handled everything very maturely and I know you will be a great mother, and I'm kind of excited, I get to be a Grandma, don't get me wrong I wish you were older, but besides that I couldn't be happier for you. What about you? Are you happy?" Sara asked

"Yes, I am, for the most part, I've always wanted kids, and I didn't make you want to kill me, which is good, but I'm upset about Kevin, although I guess I can't really blame him." Allie told her mother.

"I'm sorry, baby, but your strong, you'll be fine, now you should get some sleep, we got a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Sara instructed.

"Alright goodnight mom." Allie responded going upstairs.

Sara didn't follow Allie upstairs and go back to bed, instead she picked up a scrapbook she made when she was pregnant with Allie, she couldn't believe that Allie was in the same situation she was in years ago. At least Allie wasn't alone. As Sara flipped through the scrapbook she couldn't help but remembering, a particularly good day from all those years ago.

"_Ouch! Allie, please stop kicking mommy's kidney, she needs to be able to work, so she has money to buy you diapers." Sara said to her stomach. As if Allie had understood what her mother was saying she stopped kicking. _

_"Thank you." Sara said rubbing her belly._

"_Sidle! Get processing! We only have a limited amount of time to work the scene, so stop talking yourself and get moving!" her boss yelled at her._

"_I'll show you process…" Sara grumbled. Later that day, back at home, Sara walked into the spare room in her apartment, that was halfway resembling a nursery. She sat down in a rocking chair and began to speak to Allie. "Hey there baby girl, I know this room doesn't look like much now but don't worry it will look great soon. I hope you like purple because that's the color I'm painting your room. I just want to apologize in advance for the crazy home your going to be born into, I work insane hours and I never even babysat kids before, you really lucked out in that department, a mother who knows absolutely nothing about kids. I know your probably thinking, 'who's mean joke was that?. Right? Well I promise I will continue reading those parenting books even though I find them quite boring. You won't have a daddy like most kid's either, he didn't want us, but that's alright, his loss. You know how I know everything will be alright? Because I've got you, and you've got me." _

_Allie responded by gently kicking Sara's hand that was resting on her belly. "I love you Allison Marie Sidle. Goodnight." Sara said before going to sleep._

Sara was brought out of her memory as she reached the end of Allie's baby book, She placed in the shelf next to the books filled with pictures of herself and Allie as she grew up. She rubbed her now pregnant belly and spoke to her son. "I'm sorry dude but your family is nuts. Don't worry we're all very excited to meet you and you'll have lots of scrapbooks too, but for now I think we should start one for your sister. You want to know why? She's having a baby too. So see you'll have someone to play with. Now lets go find that camera and start taking some photo's."

Sara grabbed her camera and made her way up the stairs and into Allie's bathroom, in the trash she found five home pregnancy tests all saying positive. She lined them up in the counter and took a picture of them, smiling to herself she made her way into Allie's room and took a photo of Allie sleeping.

Deciding she was done for the night she turned off the camera and went to pull the covers up over Allie. Before, she left the bedroom she turned and faced her sleeping daughter. "Goodnight, babies. I love you, both." She whispered as she left the room.


	11. Scared

**Three months later **

Allie rushed out of the layout room and headed straight for the bathroom. Catherine was hot on her heels.

"Allie? You doing alright baby?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine aunt Catherine." Replied the teen , from her squatting position in front of the toilet.

"Alright, do you want me to get your mom?" Cath asked not really wanting to stick her head into the bathroom any further. The only thing she got in response was a retching noise. "I'll take that as a no. I'll see you later kid I've got to pick up Lindsay." Cath said before leaving the bathroom. She told Sara where Allie was and once she reached her car, she called Lindsay and the first thing she said to her daughter was, "Thank goodness your not pregnant!"

Gil walked into his office to do some paperwork, the sight that he beheld made him chuckle softly. Allie was Sara's daughter through and through. Allie was asleep on his couch using the case photos as a pillow. He knew she hadn't been sleeping very well lately so he carefully picked her up and carried her to the car.

Greg was the first one to make a comment as Gil walked down the hallway with Allie in his arms.

"Hey isn't there a rule about carrying a sleeping Sidle girl down the hallway? Man, this is why they make coffee."

"Greg, how about we find a way to impregnate you so your sick all time, not to mention hormonal and going on only three hours of sleep and we'll see how many times you fall asleep. Now stop making fun of my girls, and I do mean all three of them. Make yourself useful and start opening doors." Gil instructed.

Greg did as he was told. Once Allie was in the car Greg asked. "You said all three, Sara, Allie, and last time I asked Sara said she was having a boy. Whose the third?"

"Allie is having a girl." Gil replied.

"Oh dear, more females in this lab is all we need, especially if this kid is anything like her mother or grandmother. How do you deal with them all the time?" Greg asked.

"That Greg is simple, love. I love these girls more than anything, now put that camera away, before I break it. Allie doesn't need this. This pregnancy is hard enough on her. I'm going to take her home, I'll be back." Gil said as he got into the car.

After he placed Allie in her bed he went back to work to pick up Sara. When Allie woke up, she found a note on her bedside table that read:

_Bug,_

_You've got to stop sleeping on the case photos, the jury doesn't like drool on their evidence. But if you insist at least make sure they are in the folder first. Now I've given you a few days off, relax and take care of that baby. Love always,_

_Dad._

Allie couldn't help but smile at her father. "You hear that kiddo, we've got a few days off." Allie spoke to her stomach as she got up to shower.

"She fell asleep on the case photos? And then Greg tried to take pictures of her? I'm going to hurt that boy." Sara said to Gil as they drove home.

"Well I think I set him strait, so we should be fine. I've given Allie a few days off to help her catch up on some sleep. Speaking of which how are you and Jack doing?" Gil said

"Me and baby Jack are doing fine." Sara replied as she rubbed her belly.

As they entered their house, something felt off. "Allie?" Sara yelled, she got no response. She made her way upstairs towards the sound of a shower. "Allie?" She called again. Still no response. Sara opened the bathroom door hesitantly.

"Allie!" Sara screamed as she ran to her daughter who was lying on the floor, blood coming from her abdomen forming a pool around Allies legs. "Baby, can you hear me? Come on Allie." She pleaded

"Gil! Call 911!" Sara yelled from the bathroom. A few moments later sirens could be heard coming into the yard, Gil left his spot next to Sara, who was still trying to revive Allie to greet the paramedics.

"Allie, damn it, Allie speak to me!" Sara was pleading as the paramedics loaded Allie into the van. "M'am, What's her name? Birthday? Any medical issues?" the paramedic closest asked.

"Allie Grissom, 1/11/92, no medical problems, but she is pregnant." Sara informed him before they drove away.

Sara paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while Gil sat worrying about his daughter and granddaughter in silence. After what seemed like forever a doctor finally came out to speak to them.

"Mrs. Grissom, your daughter has lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion, would you be willing to donate?" A doctor asked.

"Absolutely." Sara replied, following the doctor.

A few minutes later Gil was surprised to see half the lab in the waiting room with him. Greg, Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Brass were all there sitting with him. Jim was the first to speak.

"What, you thought you could have a party at the ER and not invite us? How's Allie? Where is Cookie, and what the hell happened?" Jim asked

"

We came home and Sara found Allie in the bathroom unconscious and bleeding, it looked like a possible miscarriage, they haven't told us anything except that she lost a lot of blood and needs a transfusion, so Sara is donating, since they're the same type." Gil told them all.

As Catherine was about to speak Sara came out with tears in her eyes. Everyone was on their feet faster than believed possible. Gil was the first to speak as Sara cried on his shoulder.

"What happened, is she , the baby?" Gil couldn't form a proper sentence.

"She's okay, and stabilized, they were able to save the baby. She has placenta privia. Which means she could hemorrhage and lose the baby at anytime, or possibly die in child birth do to bleeding, and the baby could come early." Sara sobbed into his chest. Everyone was in tears by this point. "

I can't lose her, she's my baby." Sara cried. Gil stood there holding his wife desperately trying to come up with the right words to comfort her and keep himself from breaking down.

A doctor entered the room, unnoticed by Sara and Gil, so the doctor spoke to Catherine instead.

"I assume your part of Allie's family. She is stable and awake and asking for her mother, you can see her now." Cath shook Sara's shoulder.

"Sara your going to have to buck up, we know your scared so you can only imagine how Allie feels, but she's awake and needs her mom." Catherine told her.

Sara sucked it up the best she could before going to see Allie.

"Hey, baby girl, how you doing?" Sara asked as she sat in the chair near Allies bed.

"Mom, I , I …" Allie stuttered before breaking into sobs. Sara held her daughters hand and tried to sooth her as best she could until Allie finally fell asleep.

" I love you baby girl, you've got to pull through this for me." She whispered before kissing Allie's cheek.

In the hallway everyone was trying not to cry at the heartbreaking scene in the other room.

**Please leave a review, I'd love your feedback and comments. Thanks!**


	12. Love and Hospiatl Visits

A Fe weeks later and Allie is home safely.

_One…two…three…four, clunking_ noises could be heard coming from Allie's room, curious Gil went upstairs to check on her. What he saw made him laugh, Allie was throwing peanuts at the wall.

"Hey bug, are you alright?" he asked gaining her attention.

"Am I alright? Lets see I'm not allowed put of bed, I've read this months forensic science journal cover to cover five times already, I'm out of things to watch, I now know that my ceiling fan does 123 rotations per minute, not to mention that I've got permanent bed-head. So you tell me." Allie snapped back clearly bored out of her mind.

"Okay, well how about you help me with an experiment I need to test, for a case. I was going to ask your mother but she's sleeping." Gil propositioned.

Allies eyes automatically lit up in response as she pulled herself into a sitting position and cradled her now seven month pregnant belly. "Okay, what are we doing?" she asked earnestly.

"Well you'll have to come downstairs. Do you need help?" he asked. She shot him a dirty look.

"No I've got it. Thanks." she replied.

About ten minutes later Allie finally came downstairs. "Sorry I got up and realized I had to pee- again, then I decided to change." Allie said coming over to Gil. He smiled at her, she was beautiful just like her mother.

"Okay where do you need me?" She asked.

"At the kitchen table." Gil pointed towards.

Allie sat down at the table across form empty cups. "So what are we doing?"

"Well the suspect says he was throwing lit cherry bombs into glasses and no one got hurt, but the victim claims that one hit him in the face. Now at the scene glasses were set up everywhere. So you are going to throw cherries into all the glasses and I'll be standing where the victim claimed to be standing and see if you hit me." Gil explained.

"Okay." Allie responded and started throwing cherries. She was a very good shot, no wonder she passed her firearms qualification exam the first time. She made the cherries into all of the glasses perfectly, including the one Gil was standing directly behind. She never hit him.

"Okay, you did great Allie, now were going to assume the suspect wasn't as good a shot as you because he was intoxicated, that could effect things. So now that we've done a control group-a sober you- we need in intoxicated one." he told her.

Allie scrunched up her forehead. "So what are we going to do? I cant drink." .

Gil smiled and pulled out a pair of glasses, they looked normal, but instead of aiding your vision they hindered it like it would if you drunk. "Alright, bug put these on and try again." Gil instructed.

She put them on. "So how do I look?" she asked playfully. Gil couldn't help but smile. This was the most he had seen her smile and laugh in a long time, he almost forgot about her medical conditions and it seemed like for the time being so had she. "You look wonderful." he responded.

"Are you sure you're not drunk? Because I cant see three feet in front of me and you want me to start throwing stuff. I'm not sure that's smart." Allie said as she started throwing cherries again. This time she missed most of them and hit Gil.

"Okay Allie we just caught our bad guy, thanks to you." Gil said as he was writing down results. Allie took the opportunity to have some fun with her dad. While Gil's attention was elsewhere Allie took a cherry, aimed and hit her father right on the nose. Gil looked up surprised.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"Um, it slipped ?" Allie offered up as an excuse.

"Yeah right." Gil responded, throwing a cherry at Allie, she ducked away faster than he could throw. What ensued was a hilarious food fight. Neither noticed Sara standing in the arch way to the kitchen until she said "Perfect." and snapped anther photo for Allie's book.

"Oh, hi mom, were just doing an experiment and things got a little out of hand." Allie giggled out.

"I see that, now which one of you is going to clean this up?" Sara teased raising her eyebrows. "

I will." Gil said. "Allie you go rest." Allie obediently wandered back up the stairs.

Sara came over to Gil and kissed him tenderly. "So did you two catch the bad guy?" She asked.

"Well of course." He responded. They started working together to clean up the kitchen, and started to make dinner. Sara suggested lasagna, it was Allies favorite.

As he cooked Gil noticed Sara staring at him intently. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, your just very sexy when you cook, to bad I'm nine months pregnant or we would have to finish this conversation upstairs." She said seductively. "However you can still kiss me." Sara said getting up from her chair to kiss Gil eagerly.

"Mmm, I'm a lucky man." Gil murmured as they parted. Sara looked longingly into his eyes, "I love you, you know." She told him. "As I love you." he responded.

They separated and starting setting the table. Sara had just finished getting the plates down when a bloodcurdling scream came from Allie upstairs. "Mom!" she shrieked. Sara and Gil ran upstairs and found Allie in her room holding to the bored on the end of her bed to keep herself upright. She was bleeding from her privates again. "She's…. too soon." was the last thing Allie said before going unconscious.

Gil scooped Allie up and ran downstairs and out the door to the car to get her to the hospital. Sara climbed in the back with Allie and held her head upright. Once at the hospital Gil carried Allie inside and handed her off to a doctor. Sara and Gil watched in horror as their child and her unborn baby were taken into the operating room. Sara clung to Gil and cried into his chest. After she had calmed down a bit she called Catherine to bring them all clothes because theirs were covered in blood. Twenty minutes later Cath showed up and Gil and Sara changed and by the time they had come back out into the waiting room the rest of the team had shown up. None of them spoke they just waited in silence and prayed the Allie and the baby would pull through.

"I'm looking for Allie Grissom's parents." A doctor who had appeared stated. Sara and Gil went to meet him. "I'm Dr. Webb, and we did an emergency C-section and delivered the baby, it's a girl she's a tiny thing just weighing in at three pounds. She's in the baby ward right now, healthy as can be. Mom is still unconscious but stable, the bleeding stopped." He informed them.

Sara nodded. "When will Allie wake up?" Gil asked.

"I don't have the answer to that, it'll be up to her. However as I said she is stable and so is her daughter, you can see them both now and if you know what she was planning on naming the baby we need to know so we can fill out the birth certificate." The doctor said as he lead them to Allies room. Gil went to fill out some paperwork and Sara sat down next to Allie and whispered to her softly.

"Hey, baby, you did great, you've got a beautiful daughter, but she needs her mom. So wake up, please." Sara pleaded. A few moments later Gil came back in holding a tiny pink bundle.

"Hey Sar, meet our granddaughter." Gil said handing the baby to Sara.

"Hey baby, grandmas got you. Wow your beautiful, just like your mom. Boy you are tiny, but that's alright, your perfect," Sara cooed to the baby.

"The nurse wants to know what Allie wants to name the baby. Do you know?" Gil asked her.

"Olivia. Olivia Marie Grissom." Sara responded, "She wanted us all to have the same middle name, Sara Marie, Allie Marie and now Olivia Marie." Sara stated.

"Alright I'll let them know." Gil said leaving to talk to the nurse.

When he came back the team was in tow. Gil came to stand by Sara, when he noticed the look on her face.

"What?" he asked. "My water broke, I'm in labor." She whispered back.

**Wow another chapter, don't worry there will be more! Please review! ;)**


	13. Mothers and Daughters

Gil looked around the room in a panic, he didn't know what to do next. Allie was still in an unconscious state, Sara was in labor and Olivia couldn't be left alone. Catherine noticed Gil's panic and stepped in to help.

"Here, I'll take Olivia and we'll all stay and keep Allie company. You and Sara go have that baby." Catherine instructed. Gil quickly hopped into gear. He took Olivia from Sara and handed her off to Catherine and kissed Allie on the forehead and helped Sara up and out the door.

"Do not leave either one of them alone." Sara commanded on her way out the door.

"I promise." Catherine said as they left. She went and sat down in Sara's now empty chair with Olivia. The guys sat in other chairs around Catherine and Allie.

"She's so small, is that healthy for her to be that small?" Greg asked Catherine clearly interested.

"Well its not recommended, but her circumstances included, that baby is perfect." Catherine told him.

"Will she have health any problems?" Nick asked just as curious as Greg.

"Well she'll probably be shorter than her mom, but Allie's only 5'4 to begin with so Olivia will probably be around 5'2 and she'll be skinny. She might have a greater chance of tendonitis and arthritis, but besides that she should be a happy healthy girl." Catherine informed them.

"Yeah well those will be the least of her problems if that girls mom doesn't wake up soon." Warrick added in.

"Yeah, well if she doesn't can you imagine Sara? Allie is her best friend not just her daughter. That girl has got to wake up." Nick said.

"If she's related to Sara- which she is - she's a fighter, she always has been she'll pull through this, I know it." Greg said hopefully.

"Yeah, I hope Sara's doing alright." Catherine wondered out loud.

"Hey, Cath can I hold her?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Sure Nicky, here you go, make sure you hold her head up." Catherine instructed.

Meanwhile in the delivery room

"I change my mind, were not having this baby! I can not do this again! Ouch!" Sara yelled at Gil.

"It's okay just relax and push, were almost done." Gil coached easily.

"Okay Sara, one more push and you can meet your son." The doctor coached.

"Gah!" Sara screamed before a little scream accompanied hers.

"Here you go mom, meet your little man." The doctor said handing Sara her baby.

Sara smiled at the little boy in her arms then looked up at Gil, "Look, we did good, he's amazing. Here Jack go meet dad." Sara said handing him off to Gil. Gil had never been more proud. Everything was perfect- well almost perfect.

Two days later-

"Come on Allie you've got to wake up, you need to meet your daughter Olivia and your brother Jack. If not for them than for mom, she needs you, we need you, I know we're always asking things of you but this on we really need. I love you Allie." Gil spoke to his daughter. He got up to leave and was at the door when he heard at soft whispery voice come from behind him.

"Dad." Allie croaked.

"Allie!" Gil rushed over to give her a hug. "Oh thank goodness, you really had us worried you know." He told her.

"How long was I out?" she asked

"You were unconscious for three days, your daughter and brother are three days old. Wait until you meet them." Gil said as he went to get Sara and the babies. When he came back he was holding a baby and so was her mom.

"Hi, mom." Allie smiled.

"Hello, baby, boy am I relieved to see your eyes open, here this is someone very special and she needs to get to know her mom." Sara said handing a tiny baby to Allie. Allie smiled in aw at her daughter.

"Hi Livvy, I remember you, oh I love you so much." Allie whispered as she held her daughter for the first time. It was a very sweet moment. For mother and daughter.


	14. Returning gestures

Allie got out her Denali and with a sigh went around to the back seat and opened the door. She smiled at her tiny daughter who was at the moment smiling right back. Allie swung the diaper bag over her shoulder and began to undo Olivia's car seat and as she did Allie spoke to her.

"Okay kid, you were supposed to go to the sitters, but they weren't there, so I guess today is bring your daughter to work day. Now I'm not supposed to take you in here, so you'd better behave, please for Mommy." Allie told Livvy.

As if she understood her mothers words Olivia smiled up at her than began to play quietly with her fingers.

"Good. Here we go." Allie said as she walked into the crime lab.

She made it through the halls and to the break room without any problems, but when she walked in she was greeted by the team and her parents. Nick was the first to say anything.

"Allie are you alright babe? " He asked her as he took in the sweats, messy hair and gurgling baby in Allie's arms.

"No, I'm not. Ecklie said I had to come in today or I would be fired, Olivia has refused to sleep for the past three days, so I've been up for seventy-two hours straight, my washer broke, then my car wouldn't start and to top it off the sitters weren't there, so what option did I have than to show up with her?" Allie said in a rush, looking like she might fall over any minute.

Just then the devil himself walked in- Conrad Ecklie.

"Grissom, what the hell are you doing here looking like that, and with a baby?" Ecklie asked rudely.

Allie didn't respond, she just let her head fall onto the table top and let out a defeated sob.

"Grissom? Okay I'm not messing around, you've had a month off, you will be working tonight so I suggest you get rid of the baby and the sweats before I fire your worthless ass." Ecklie demanded before storming out of the room.

All were silent their mouths slightly opened in shock. Allie was the first to move she handed Olivia to Nick and proceeded to the locker room. When she returned she was in slacks and a blouse.

"Where is Livvy?" She asked looking around confused.

Sara spoke, "Mandy and Wendy have her, by the end of the day I wouldn't be surprised if she knows how to use CODIS and lift prints." Sara said smiling.

"Have you eaten anything?" Catherine asked shoving a cup of coffee and a bagel towards her.

"Thanks." Allie muttered in return.

"Alright lets go catch some bad guys!" Nick said trying to sound enthusiastic and happy about it to cheer Allie up.

As the teams were divided up on cases; Nick and Allie on a DB in Henderson, Warrick and Gil on a B&E and Sara and Catherine on a sexual assault.

On the way out Gil told Warrick to meet him at the car, Gil marched to Ecklie's office and began yelling;

"How dare you speak to my daughter that way! She busts her ass all the time to make sure she fulfills this job to the tee! And if you've forgotten she's an eighteen year old single mother! You will respect her!"

Ecklie didn't move he simply muttered, "Well if she couldn't deal with the responsibilities, she should've kept her legs shut."

Gill couldn't take it, he lunged and knocked Ecklie to the ground, defiantly giving him a black eye amongst other abrasions.

Before leaving he said, "Ever treat my family like that again, not only will I have you fired, but six feet under as well, remember I know how to hide a body."


	15. Grandma Grissom Grissom comes to visit

Sara was feeding Jack on the couch while watching television and Gil was going over case notes that he needed for court when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? Were you expecting someone?" Sara asked as she went to answer the door. Gil shook his head no in response to Sara's question and went back to studying his notes.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle as she opened the door. There standing was an older woman with light brown hair and eyes that Sara recognized immediately, they were the same eyes that belonged to her husband and son. Confused and slightly awed at the similarity she asked politely, "May I help you?"

The older woman laughed, "May I help you? That's what you ask your mother-in-law? I'm here to see my son. Now where is Gilbert?" the lady asked. Sara stood there for one confused moment before leading her inside. "Give me a moment and I'll get him." Sara said gesturing to the woman to sit down. Sara found Gil in the study.

"Honey! Your mother is here. Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" Sara asked irritated.

Gil looked just as confused as Sara did. "My mother?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sara replied exasperated, "She's in the living room." Sara followed Gil to the living room and stood hesitantly in the doorway while Gil greeted his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked as he gave her a hug.

"Whatever do you mean what am I doing here? My only son marries and apparently reproduces and you don't expect a visit?" She replied in a motherly tone.

"Sara come here please." Gil said while motioning to Sara to come closer. "Mom this is my wife Sara, Sara this is my mother Sophia." Gil introduced them. They shook hands tensely.

Sophia never spoke Sara was the one to break the silence, "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Gil speaks of you often."

Sophia said nothing to her, she simply turned to Gil and asked "May I be shown my room?"

"Of course." Gil said leading her upstairs, leaving Sara stunned and hurt in the living room burping Jack.

A few moments later Gil came back down the stairs alone. Sara had placed Jack in the play pen and was sitting on the couch, arms across her chest clearly upset. When she noticed her husband her first question was; "What is _she_ doing?"

"She is unpacking, and I am very sorry for the way she treated you." Gil responded kissing Sara's forehead as he sat down next to her. Sara's next question was cut off by Sophia's voice coming from upstairs.

"Gilbert! Why are there all of these photographs of Sara as a teenager in the hallway and who's baby is she holding? It's a little egotistical, don't you think?" Sophia asked coming down the stairs. Gil felt Sara stiffen next to him before getting up and starting to wash dishes by hand, something she only did when she was upset. Sophia came and sat next to Gil.

"Are you going to answer my question?" She asked him.

"The photographs are of Sara and my daughter, Allie whom I've adopted and her daughter Olivia." Gil stated.

"Gilbert! How could you? Sara had a child from a former marriage, what her ex must think." Sophia said disapprovingly.

"Um, no Sara wasn't married before and Allie is a complex and painful story that I'm not sure Sara would like told again." Gil informed his mother.

"A child out of wedlock? How abominable. Who is this Allison's husband? I assume Allie short for Allison, why else would you name a child Allie?" She asked him.

Gil was starting to get uncomfortable answering these questions. "Allie is a single mother." Gil said defeated.

"Well clearly she takes after Sara why else would she have let a man have her before marriage." She said condescendingly before adding, "I want to meet her and the child."

Gil wasn't sure if he should subject his daughter and granddaughter to his mother or not. "I'll call her." he said.

"Call her? Why bother? Let's just go, so she can answer the door in the same rude fashion as her mother." Sophia said. At this a loud crash was heard from the kitchen, Sara had dropped a ceramic mixing bowl, shock and pain all over her face.

She didn't even bother clean it up, she simply stepped over the mess and walked towards the living room, before Sara could loose her temper and start yelling, Gil said, "Honey why don't you get Jack ready to go out, lets go visit Allie."

Sara clenched her jaw and turned on her heel and picked Jack up and bounded up the stairs. When she returned she handed Jack over to Gil and grabbed the keys and headed to the car, when Gil's mother stopped her, "What are you doing? You're not driving, Gilbert is."

Sara narrowed her eyes and tossed the keys at Gil and crawled into the back with Jack. As he drove Gil looked back and couldn't help but notice Sara pouting.

Once as Allie's house Sara had Jack and herself out of the vehicle faster than believed possible. Before getting out themselves Gil turned to his mother and said, "Please be nice."

Inside they found Allie in jeans and a black Nickleback tank top with matching flip-flops and her hair down and curly, she had finally gotten her figure back after Olivia.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." Allie said giving them each a hug before taking Jack and speaking to him, "What's up dude, You wanted to come hang out with you awesome sister and cousin didn't you? I love you man." She said giving him a kiss and handing him back to Sara.

Once they were all on the couches Gil introduced his mother and Allie. Right off the bat Gil mother started interrogating Allie.

"So where is this child of yours?" She asked.

"She's in her play pen." Allie responded taken off guard by the brisk women.

"Well get it I'd like to see it." Sara and Gil noticed the emotions spread across Allie's face at the women calling her daughter 'It'. Allie got up and carefully pulled Livvy from the pen and sat down opposite Sophia and held Olivia close.

"Great she looks like you and Sara." She said rudely. Gil's jaw drooped.

"So child how old are you and how do you plan on supporting her." Sophia asked.

"I'm eighteen, but I already went through all my schooling and I'm a CSI, like Mom and Dad." Allie stated.

"Oh so you work for Mommy and Gil, how does that show independence, and that you can care for you and your child?" She asked.

"I worked very hard to get to where I am and yes Mom may have trained me and yes, Dad may be my supervisor, but they treat me no differently than anyone else when it comes to work." Allie replied defensively.

"I see. Now child, my son may have married your Mother but he is not your Father, so quit referring to his as such. Let's go Gilbert." Sophia stated getting up to leave.

All three Grissom's had their mouths open wide at her comments. After saying their goodbyes and 'I love yous' Allie said quietly to Sara, "Can't we just vote her off the island?"

"You've no idea." Sara responded as she left. Once in the car Sophia turned to Sara," No wonder she got pregnant, you allow her dress like a slut."

It took all the strength she had not to rip that women apart.

Back at home Sara turned to Gil and said, "You'd better talk to her, before I do. I'm going to put Jack down then I'm going to bed. Love you."

"I love you too," He said before heading off to find his mother.


	16. Taking Down Grandma

After Sara went upstairs with Jack Gil escorted his mother into the den so they could talk. After sitting down she spoke before he could.

"You think I did not treat them properly, that I overstepped my bounds? Don't you? Or are you simply speaking to me because your wife told you too. By the way how you ended up with her I will never understand."

"Mother! That is it! You will stop treating my family this way, or I will have you leave. Sara and Allie do not deserve you disrespecting them this way, they have done nothing to deserve this. I love them with all my heart, all of them, Sara, Allie, Olivia and Jack and if you understand that you will leave!" Gil told his mother powerfully.

"Oh, Gilbert calm down, nothing I said was out of context, I simply do not understand how you let such a messed up woman and her problematic teen bring you down, what ever happened to Terri Miller? I loved her." Sophia said tauntingly.

"Okay mother we'll play this your way, I'll tell you all about my family and if you still don't understand you'll be leaving, if you do come to have a change of heart I might let you stay." Gil propositioned.

"Fine, deal. Start from the very beginning." Sophia instructed.

"Alright Sara I had originally been dating about four years ago, she broke it off because she was afraid Allie I wouldn't accept Allie, then two years ago I came to visit her and met Allie and we started dating again, a year after we got married and then the next year we found out we were having Jack and that Allie was having Olivia." Gil stopped not sure what more his mother wanted to hear.

"Go on." she told him.

"Now Sara had Allie when she was nineteen, her boyfriend was abusive, and Sara's childhood wasn't any better. She grew up in foster homes until she was sixteen and she got her degree in collage early and she began working as a CSI and she eventually moved here. Not long into our marriage Allie was raped and it took a long time for her get better and she finally recovered and began seeing someone and she got pregnant, she told the guy and he wanted nothing to do with her. Allie decided to keep the baby, but had very bad medical issues and we almost lost both of them. Then Sara had Jack and that's pretty much the entire story." Gil finished.

"Well I admire Sara and Allie's strengths but I still think you could've done better. I'd like to see your lab and the people you work with, so be ready to go on time tomorrow." Sophia said heading up the stairs. Gil sat there for a while completely stunned.

The next day it was very tense as they all prepared to leave, mostly because Sophia had something to say about everything Sara did, finally Sara had, had it and told the old lady how she felt.

"Alright, you can disapprove of me and my life and how I live, but I'm sick of the way you're treating not only me, but my children and grandchildren as well. Now you may not approve of Gil marriage to me but that's just too damn bad! I love him and he loves me and _our-_she emphasized- children. You will stop disrespecting me in my own house or I will ask you to leave, Gil's mother or not!" Sara finished in a huff before slamming the door in Sophia's face.

At the lab only more drama ensued. After insulting everyone on the team Sophia made it her business to follow Allie around for the day. As she did so she was always commenting on how she was doing things wrong and how to better improve her self appearance. After what seemed like forever Allie thought she had lost her and was hiding in the break room when Nick entered.

"Oh, my, you scared me! I thought you were her, she's been following me everywhere!" Allie said in a whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry, babe, it wasn't on purpose." Nick said stepping forward to kiss her. As they parted he said, I really enjoyed our date last night, would you like to go out again?" he asked her.

"Of course, so long as you don't mind if I bring Olivia, babysitters are expensive." Allie replied.

"You can always bring that little girl, she's amazing just like her Mother." Nick said before kissing her again, only to be interrupted by non other than Sophia.

"Oh my, really, even this is genetic! What was my son thinking? He married a coworker and your dating one! Oh my is that a tattoo? Just wait until I speak to Gilbert." Sophia threatened walking down the hallway to Gil's office. Just after telling Gil everything Allie burst in.

"Hey! My life is my own, I will live it how I choose and you have no say in that whether you like it or not. Yes, I am dating a coworker and I couldn't care less what you or anyone else thinks about it. He loves me and I love him and that's that matters! And yes, I have a tattoo, it's a tiny star on the inside of my wrist, and if you didn't notice my mother has a matching one. Now you need to keep your judgmental nose out of other peoples business!" Allie screeched at her.

She then turned to her father, "I'm sorry for that and for what you just found out and how. If you'd like to discuss it later we can. But for now I'm going home." She said storming out of the office.

"There you have it mother I warned you. I think its time you leave." Gil stated following Allie out.

Review Please!


	17. Chapter 17

After the incident with his mother Gil decided he needed to make it up to Sara. So he decided to make her a romantic dinner for Sara and himself. Jack was with Allie. Gil didn't tell Sara what he was doing, just that she needed to dress up, she did as she was instructed. Once she was dressed in that lovely red gown that Gil loved she came down stairs to light music and candle light. She kissed Gil tenderly before asking, "What is all this?"

"This is I love you and I'm sorry about my mother." Gil explained.

"I'm sorry I yelled at her." Sara said apologetically.

"It's fine in fact I'm surprised you waited so long to yell her in the first place. Although I'm sorry to say it, I believe Allie has you beat. She yelled louder and in public." Gil replied chuckling softly. After a very nice meal Sara lead Gil upstairs to show him how sorry she really was.

The next day around ten Allie came through her parents door, with a baby in a seat on each arm. "Okay, I hope you're awake and dressed because I'm here with minors!" Allie yelled from downstairs. Gil came out of the kitchen with coffee and a newspaper and Sara came downstairs freshly showered.

"Hi, I think this belongs to you." Allie said setting Jack down.

"Thanks foe watching him, for you Allie." Her mother said taking Jack.

"No problem. Sorry to scram, but I'm very busy today, so I love you all and will see you later." Allie said as she left.

"Okay Livvy, lets go shopping!" Allie said enthusiastically as she bucked Olivia back in. She was just about to pull out of the drive way when her cell phone buzzed. She looked down at the screen, it was a text from Nick.

_Be ready to go out tonight._

_Dress nice. Be there at seven, love you!_

_Nick_

Allie smiled down at the screen before turning to Olivia, "We've got a date tonight." She told her. Olivia gurgled happily in response. "Yeah , I'm glad too." Allie said leaving her parents home.

Around two in the afternoon, Sara and Gil's doorbell rang. "It better not be your mother." Sara threatened. Gil smiled as he opened the door. It was Nick.

"Hey Nicky what can I do for you?" Gil asked.

"I wanted to talk to you and Sara." Nick said nervously.

"Sure, come on in." Gil said leading him inside. After they were all sitting down Nick spoke.

"Sara, Gil, as you know Allie and I have been dating foe a while now and I love her and Olivia with all of my heart and I'm asking your permission to ask her to marry me." Nick stated calmly.

Sara was the first to speak, "You have my permission, but no eloping I'd like to see my daughters wedding."

Nick nodded in response before asking, "Grissom?"

"Alright Nicky, but you hurt either one of them, I will have your hide." Gil told him.

"Thank you, now it looks like I've got some ring shopping to do." Nick said before leaving.

"Wow, Allie and Nick, who would've thought. I like it." Sara said smiling.

"Yeah." Gil concluded defiantly not smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Allie had just finished getting ready for her date, when the doorbell rang. "He's early." Allie muttered looking in the mirror one last time.

She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped dress with a black built in belt and black stilettos that the heel part was pink, matching her dress. Her hair was down and her curls framed her face gently, except for on one side where she had pinned it up with a pink and black flower clip.

She carefully placed Olivia in her car seat careful not to smush her purple dress and matching shoes.

"Okay Livvy, let's go." Allie said opening the front door. When she did she gasped, Nick was in a black suit, with a red handkerchief in his pocket. He looked amazing.

"Hello, ladies. You both look very beautiful tonight." Nick said as he took Olivia from Allie and placed her in car before going around to open Allie's door.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Allie asked giving Nick her cutest smile.

"We are going dancing." He told her as they drove.

"Dancing? How are we going to do that?" Allie asked looking back at Olivia.

"Don't worry about it." Nick said as he pulled into a parking space outside of the Bellagio.

Allie went around and pulled Olivia from her car seat and held her close as Nick held her other hand and lead them inside. At the reservation counter Nick gave his name to the hostess, and she lead them to a table.

"You two have a beautiful daughter." She said before leaving. Allie just smiled, she wished Nick was Olivia's father.

After eating Nick took Olivia from Allie and started to lead Allie to the dance floor.

"Nick, we can't. What about her?" Allie protested.

Nick just smiled and said, "Trust me."

Once on the floor, Nick cradled Olivia close to his chest with one arm, Olivia facing Allie, and with his other arm he took one of Allie's hands, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They were able to sway quite well to the music holding each other like that.

Neither spoke until Olivia started giggling softly, causing Allie to stop and smile at her daughter amazed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just she's never laughed before, This was her first one. I think she likes you." Allie responded as they started to dance again.

"Well, I would hope so. Allie, I have something to ask you." Nick said as he got down on one knee with Olivia holding an open ring box in her tiny hands.

"Allison Marie Grissom, I love you and Olivia with all of my heart, tonight I ask you to marry me and become Allison Marie Stokes ." Allie was smiling softly and holding back tears, as she whispered "Yes."

Nick carefully stood up and placed a three carat princess cut diamond ring in platinum on Allie's finger.

She gasped at it. "Nick, you, really, it's too much." Allie managed to sputter out.

"No, it's just right, one of a kind, understated and completely perfect just like you." He responded kissing her earnestly. After they parted he said ,"But I'm not done yet." and handed Olivia back to Allie. He pulled a tiny necklace out of his pocket, on the chain was a platinum and diamond ring, with the tiny diamonds going all around the band. He placed it on Olivia's neck.

"Nick." Allie asked staring.

"It's a special ring, just for her, because you see I didn't just marry her mother, I married into a family. It's on a chain for now, but when she gets bigger she can wear it on her finger, just like you wear yours." Nick explained. By the time he was done Allie was crying softly.

"What? What's wrong?"

She smiled up at him, "Nothing, I just got really lucky that's all, I couldn't have asked for a better man." Allie said before standing on her toes to kiss him. They only stopped kissing when Olivia decided to make her presence known by tapping each of their faces with her hand. They broke apart laughing.

"Yes I love you too." Nick said taking Olivia and kissing her forehead until she was giggling again.

He had just dropped them back off at Allie's and they were standing on her porch, as it was starting to rain. They stood there for awhile kissing like a couple of teenagers getting wet in the rain. As they parted Nick whispered, "I love you, so much."

"As I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Allie said going inside.

After she was dried off and on her pajamas, Allie was just about to put Olivia down, when she took a closer look at Olivia's ring. It was engraved, on the inside and in cursive lettering it said; 'daddy loves you'.

Allie smiled at her daughter and the ring before whispering, "She'll love you just as much."

As Allie turned out the lights and crawled into bed she couldn't help but remembering a conversation she and Sara had, had while Allie was pregnant and hormonal. They were discussing how you felt when you knew you found the one perfect person for you. Allie had never known that feeling until now. She fell asleep with a smile and a feeling of hope.


	19. Chapter 19

Sara and Catherine were sitting in the break room when Allie walked into work that day. She hadn't told anyone about her and Nick's engagement yet, although she assumed her parents already knew. Nick wasn't the kind of guy to break tradition and not ask permission for her hand from her parents.

Allie had contemplated not wearing her ring at all, but instead she turned the ring around so the diamond was facing the floor.

"Hi, guys." She said as she reached for a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"So do you have anything interesting to share today Allie?" Sara asked already having noticed her daughters clenched left fist and the gleam of silver on her ring finger.

"Um, Olivia laughed for the first time last night." Allie offered up as a response.

Sara didn't buy it, she hadn't slept the night before thinking about her and Nick's possible engagement. Before Allie could react, Sara made a move for Allie's left hand. She gasped at the sight of Allie's ring. At this and the gleam of the diamond, Catherine was up and out of her seat, mouth hanging open along with Sara's.

"How many carats it that?" Catherine asked in aw.

"Its three and it's set in platinum, not white gold." Nick said entering the room. "Now will the two of you close your mouths and stop drooling all over my fiancée." Nick asked sitting down next to Allie.

"Wait, what?" Catherine asked confused. "Allie and I are getting married." Nick clarified for her. At this Sara and Catherine broke out into a chorus of squeals and congratulations.

At the sight of two grown woman doing the happy dance Gil and Warrick were left to ask "What?" upon entering the room.

Nick held up Allie's hand in response, so they could see her rock. "Damn, girl, do not go anywhere near a body of water with that thing, because your skinny ass would sink." Warrick said before adding, "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." and giving her a hug.

Allie smiled in response and quietly turned to Gil. "Daddy?" She asked coming over to him.

He hugged her close and whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Bug, I'm so happy and proud of you. But I've never been happier or sadder in my life. I'm not sure I'm ready to let you go."

Allie hugged her father closer. "Oh dad, It's alright and I'm not sure I'm ready for you to let go, ever." She said before kissing his cheek and going to give Sara a hug.

During which Warrick said, "Allie calls Gil daddy? Never thought I'd see the day."

Catherine slapped him, "Shut up, it's sweet, Gil's the only father like being Allie's had in her life."

It was three weeks later and Allie was putting on her wedding dress. It was a square cut, tank top sleeved with a bodice, it was silk covered with light lace. It showed off Allie's body perfectly. After putting on her shoes Allie faced her mother.

"You look amazing. I know I said I wouldn't but it seemed like just yesterday it was you and me against the world and, now I'm married and have a baby and my then my other baby is getting married and has a baby of her own. I love you, I never thought I'd get this lucky in my life." Sara told Allie giving her a hug.

Allie hugged back," I love you too mom, I couldn't have asked for a better person to grow up with, thanks for everything." They stayed like that until Gil came and said it was time to go. Sara handed Allie off to Gil before following Catherine down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Gil asked her.

"As I'll ever be." she responded "Are you ready?" She asked.

"No I'm not and to tell the truth I'm not sure of I ever will be." Gil responded leading Allie down the aisle.

Once he saw her Nick didn't notice anyone or anything else. She was absolutely heart breaking. Her hair down and flowing with tiny white flowers all in it, to her warm brown eyes glowing. And finally that award winning smile directed right at him. He was sunk.

Gil hugged Allie and she kissed him the cheek before Gil placed Allie's hand into Nick's open and waiting hand. After the preacher had said his piece now came the vows. Nick went first.

"Allison Marie Grissom, Mother of Olivia, daughter of Sara and Gil, I love you and Olivia with all my heart and from this day on promise to be your best friend, lover, and protector always and forever. With this ring I do wed." Nick said sliding the rings onto Allie's fingers.

Allie was next. "Nick, I love you with all of my heart, and I promise to adore you, love you and take care of you as long as I live. From now on one I will be your one and only and your best friend now and forever. With this ring I do wed." Allie said as she placed a ring on Nick's finger.

After which, the preacher said his lasting line, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." And kiss his bride he did. They only stopped kissing after Olivia started giggling from Warrick's arms. Allie and Nick parted smiling, Warrick handed Olivia off to Allie, but before she knew it Nick had scooped Olivia up and was holding her above his head with a giant smile just for her, which she returned. At this Allie came closer and Nick lowered Olivia so she was sitting in his arms easily and wrapped his free arm around Allie. Allie was smiling at them, Nick was smiling at Olivia and Olivia was giggling happily at both, this was their first family photo, Catherine managed to get a shot of it.

At the reception Allie and Nick took turns holding Olivia, both refusing to let others hold her.

Catherine thought this was weird and told Sara how she felt. "I don't understand why they're not letting go of that baby, I mean if I was the one getting married I'd want some space from my baby."

Sara laughed at the response and said, "Cath, they don't want to let her go because this is there first real day as a family, it's Nick's first official day as a dad."

At this Catherine said, "Speaking of dads, I believe Allie's is pouting." She said pointing to Gil.

Sara made her way over to her husband and son, "Hey, babe. Why don't you go dance with your daughter and get it all of your chest. "Sara told him taking Jack. Gil looked hesitant but he did as Sara suggested and lead Allie on to the dance floor.

"Hey, daddy. What do you want to say but are too worried to actually say it?" Allie asked her father smiling.

Gil smiled back and turned Allie in a circle so they were in a more secluded area. "Allie how far a long are you?" He asked her.

"What? Um, How did you know?" Allie stammered out. "Honey, I'm a trained observer, and you and Nick are not letting Olivia out of your sight. So how far along into this pregnancy are you?" Gil asked her gently.

"I'm about four weeks along." Allie confided in her father. "When did you tell him?" he asked.

"Right before I got dressed today."

"Well that explains why he won't let you leave his sight and why Olivia isn't allowed to stand on your lap. When are you planning on telling everyone?" Gil asked.

"In a little while, when things settle down a bit. Are you upset about that?" Allie responded

"Oh no, bug. I'm very happy for you." Gil said hugging his daughter tightly.

At this scene Catherine asked Sara, "What do you think is going on over there?"

"I'm not sure but they're having a moment."

After they broke apart, Gil found Sara and Allie went back to Nick. Gil smiled, it was nice to share a secret with his daughter.

After all of the eating was done, dancing started and Allie and Nick were about to set onto the floor when a voice was heard in the back of the room.

"Who here was stupid enough to support this wedding?"

Everyone looked around, and Allie, Sara and Gil all gasped. The voice belonged to non other than Grandmother Grissom.

**Read and review! Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Gil!" Sara yelled from the living room.

"What?" Gil asked coming in, in a rush.

"Look!" Sara pointed and smiled excitedly. Gil turned his head and saw Jack walking over to them from the other side of the room.

"Oh my." Gil trailed off.

"I know!" Sara squealed happily. By then Jack had retched his mother and was smiling up happily at her. Sara smiled back and picked him up and hugged him close.

"Hey, that's my boy. You're doing so good. Pretty soon you're going to be talking just like Olivia. Then what am I going to do with you? I know you're probably feeling kind of neglected, your sister loves to have all the attention and drama. But don't worry little man, I love you and you've always got my attention. Plus, thanks to your crazy sister you will have two cousins to play with and grow up with, I'm sorry to tell you however that you're stuck with girls, apparently that's all your sister can have." Sara told Jack like they were having a real conversation.

Jack didn't do anything for a moment then he reached up and patted Sara's lips, she kissed his hand, and very quietly Jack mumbled, "Momma." Sara was stunned, her baby boy was walking and talking, she wished she could just keep him this size forever. Finally she lifted Jack up and kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "What's next little man? Bugs?" she asked him.

**At Allie and Nick's house **

"Honey, please stop, you're starting to freak me out." Allie said from the couch where she was concentrating hard on placing a photo onto the scrap book straight.

"What?" Nick asked innocently.

"I know what the doctor said and I don't think me putting together a scrap book is over doing it." Allie said looking at her husband from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, but I'm just a little concerned, I mean he said bed rest and no stress, you're not in bed and with Olivia walking, talking and getting into everything, that's got to be a little stressful." He said coming to sit next to Allie.

"I know you're worried and I heard what the doctor said, I am resting, and I'll be resting for the next six months, until our daughter is born, now Olivia and I are fine, she speaks in complete sentences and behaves very well, she is not stressful, in fact right now you are the one stressing me out. Now go away." Allie said smiling and tossing a pillow at Nick.

He acted hurt and pouted out of the room, leaving Allie giggling softly to herself..

**Back at Sara's**

Gil had just walked through the door, and found Sara and Jack on the floor playing with his stuffed bugs.

"Hey honey, guess what we did today?" Sara asked excitedly.

"What?" Gil asked playing along.

"Jack and I had a conversation , well I talked he responded with one word, he called me momma!" Sara smiled.

"Oh wow, that's great." Gil said smiling as he picked Jack up, as he did so Jack gurgled,

"Daddy". Sara and Gil froze both not sure of what had just happened, until he did it again, he patted Gil and murmured, "Daddy."

Sara and Gil spent the evening in smiles just enjoying their little boy.

**Okay I know it's short but I'll update more later. Let me know what you think! **


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few a months later and it was Allie's birthday. Nick snuck out of bed early and got Olivia up, dressed and fed and they headed to the mall to get Allie's gift. Nick bundled Olivia up and placed her in her car seat, then placed a blanket over her to keep her out of the bitter January air. After which he had to laugh, all the could be seen of Olivia were her chocolate brown eyes. With a beanie, coat, scarf, and gloves she looked like a very cute purple marshmallow.

"I'm sorry baby, but daddy just wants to keep you warm." Nick said to Livvy at the disgruntled look she was giving him.

Once at the mall Nick wrapped Olivia up in the blanket and hugged her close to his chest to keep her out of the cold. Inside he let her down and let her walk next to him, all the while holding her hand.

Nick lead her into a jewelry store and he picked Livvy up so he could talk to the salesperson. Olivia turned to Nick and asked "What doin' here?"

"Well today is momma's birthday, so were going to get her present." Nick responded.

"Oh otay." Olivia said shaking her head in all seriousness. Nick smiled and turned back to the salesman.

"Hello, my name is Nick Stokes and I have an item on hold." He told the man.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Stokes , here it is, I also see you bought one of our rings, how is it working out?" the salesman said.

"We love it." Nick responded as he took the package to leave, he had paid previously.

"Let's go surprise momma, what do you think Livv, is she gonna like it?" Nick asked Olivia opening the box to revel the necklace.

"Oh, pretty. Momma gonna love." Livvy said confidently.

"Good, then lets go." Nick said bundling up Olivia again.

Back at home they found Allie at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Okay remember what I told to tell mommy." Nick said setting Olivia down.

She nodded her head and ran to her mother, "Happy birfday mommy! I love you!' Olivia said smiling up at Allie.

"Well thank you, I love you too." Allie responded carefully picking Olivia up and setting her on her lap.

Allie turned and smiled at Nick who was in the kitchen making himself some coffee before her attention was drawn back to Olivia. "Mommy, how old are you now?" Livvy asked while playing with Allie's curls.

"I'm nineteen, see one and nine." Allie explained writing down the number on paper for Olivia to see, she was quite for a moment before asking, "How old is daddy?"

"Your daddy is twenty six." Allie explained writing the number down again.

Olivia sat there for a moment thinking with a crease in her forehead just like the one Allie got when she was thinking hard about something. Finally she said, "Daddy is eight years older than you, so he's old."

Allie giggled before responding, "Yes, baby daddy is eight years older than me, but he's not that old."

Nick had come and was now sitting across from is wife and two year old daughter. "Do you want to know a secret?" Nick asked Livvy, she shook her head in approval,

"You grandpa is sixteen years older than grandma. See?" Nick asked writing out the numbers one through sixty and writing 'Livvy' under two, 'mom' under nineteen, 'dad' under twenty six, 'grandma' under thirty eight and finally 'grandpa' under fifty four.

"Now you're under two because your two, so see the differences in everybody's ages?" Nick asked.

Olivia shook her yes, before adding, "Never mind, daddy you're not old, grandpa is." She then slid off of Allies lap and went to play.

Allie chuckled, "What are we going to do with her? She's too smart for her own good."

"She gets that from her mother." Nick said smiling, "Now happy birthday." he said placing the jewelry box on the table.

"Nick you shouldn't have." Allie said surprised.

"Just open it." he instructed. She did as she was told and reveled a necklace with three hearts on the chain, each bearing a name and a gemstone next to the name. The first heart was engraved with 'Nick' and had a diamond next to it, the second heart had 'Livvy' and a garnet was next to it, and finally the last heart held the name 'Caitlin' and held a pink diamond.

"It's beautiful thank you." Allie whispered.

"This way we can always be near your heart, me, Livvy, and soon to be Caitlin." Nick said as he got up and placed the necklace around Allie's neck, before kissing her tenderly.

"Thank you for everything." she told him.

'Don't thank me yet, we still have a birthday party to live through and considering when happens every time your family gets together that might be hard." he said smiling.

"That's, true, I guess I should go change." Allie said standing up, holding her now six month pregnant belly. Before she turned to leave she caught Nick staring at her.

"What?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Your so beautiful. I love you Allison Marie." he said giving her a wink, "Go get ready." she smiled at him then waddled slowly up the stairs to get ready for her party.


	22. Chapter 22

After getting Olivia changed into clean clothes, the doorbell rang. Nick answered it to revel Sara, Gil and Jack with Catherine, Warrick and Lindsay not far behind.

"Hey guys, come on in." Nick said leading them into the living room so they could all have a seat.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Olivia cried excitedly running to her grandparents.

"Well hello baby bug." Gil said picking Olivia up so she was on his lap.

"Why do you call her 'baby bug'?" Catherine asked coming into the living room.

"Because Allie is bug. So Olivia is 'baby bug'." Gil said giving Catherine a 'duh' look.

"Speaking of Allie, where is she?" Sara asked.

"She is supposed to be getting dressed, I'll go check on her." Nick said heading up the stairs.

"Hey, Jack do you want to go play?" Olivia asked sliding off of Gil's lap.

"Sure." Jack replied sliding off of his mothers lap and following her out, but not before saying, "Hello, Lindsay." and giving her a cute smile.

"Oh way to Linds, there's your future husband." Warrick said giving her a nudge.

"Um. No offence, but no. I'm like fourteen years older than him, that's creepy." Lindsay said scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, you're going to break his heart, his sooo in love with you." Sara teased smiling.

"Sorry Aunt Sara but you're going to have to find another girl." Lindsay said playing along.

By this point Brass, Al, David and Greg had appeared. A few moments later Allie and Nick were coming down the stairs. She was in a red maternity dress with a black bow sash and matching heels. She was holing on to Nick's hand tightly.

"Allie you alright baby?" Sara asked at the sight of them.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just don't move as fast as I used too." She replied sitting down an the recliner. "So what did I miss?" She asked smiling.

"Oh nothing except that Lindsay is going to marry Jack but she'd totally be a cougar because she's fourteen years older." Warrick said smiling.

"Oh dear, don't tell Livvy that, she's all about ages today." Allie said giggling, exchanging look with Nick.

"Well, Allie if I do say so you look beautiful." Greg dropped into conversation.

"Whoa, remember she's taken now." Catherine joked.

"Yeah well I couldn't have Sara and I didn't really get a chance to go after Allie, so I was just letting her know I was available." Greg smiled innocently. Everyone just laughed, they all knew of Greg's taste for the Sidle girls.

"No but really, that aside you look great Aunt Allie." Lindsay said.

"Well thank you, and please just call me Allie, I'm not that much older than you, it's weird to hear." Allie responded smiling. Lindsay just smiled back.

"So how are you feeling?" Doc asked.

"I'm good, tired but good." Allie replied smiling.

"It's all that newly-wed sex. Isn't it Allie?" Warrick asked with a teasing smile.

Allie scoffed, "Yeah, right, we're so not going there."

"That bad?" Greg asked.

"Alright, new topic." Nick dropped in.

"Yeah, how about cake. I know there is some, I saw it earlier." Allie said smiling sweetly at Nick.

"Well we know how she gets what she wants." Greg teased.

"Laugh all you want Greg it's hard to say no to a Sidle smile." Gil said.

"Allie! You already ate some of the cake!" Nick said from the kitchen, everyone giggled.

"Sorry, babe, but I was hungry and baby decided cake would be good." Allie said apologetically as Nick and Catherine came out with a try of cake slices.

"Livvy, cake!" Allie yelled. Olivia was out there faster than thought possible. "Here you go babe." Allie said handing her a piece. She sat on the floor and dug in.

"She has been waiting all day for cake." Nick said smiling at her.

Jack had followed her in, he went to Allie first, "Hi, sis." He said.

"Hey, bud what's new?" Allie asked giving him a high five.

"Baby." He said pointing to her belly.

She smiled. "Yes there's a baby in there." She told him. After that being confirmed he went and got cake.

"Wow, he defiantly takes after you Gil, one word observations than he leaves." Jim said.

"Yeah I know, I'm trying to work on that with him, he won't use a full sentence, and than Allie wouldn't stop talking. Who would've thought my kids would be so different?" Sara added.

"Well look at their dad, that might explain something." Nick said.

"Hey, leave my dad alone." Allie said sternly.

"See at least my daughter likes me." Gil said smiling.

"Happy birthday baby, I love you and I am so proud of you." Sara said handing Allie a stack of horror movies that included, Freddie, House of wax, and Rosemary's baby. Allie smiled at her mom, remembering all the times they had shared together with those movies.

"Now one day, you can be a chicken and sleep with Olivia, who swears she's not scared after watching them." Sara added with a wink.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just laughing and having a good time as one big happy family. And exchanging gifts. Allie couldn't remember a better birthday- ever.

Finally it was time for everyone to leave Allie was getting tired. After hugs were exchanged Allie turned to Lindsay, "Hey, if you ever want to come over and hang out feel free, I like hanging with you, plus you're a lot closer to my age than everyone else."

"Okay, thanks." Lindsay said smiling as she walked out with Warrick.

"You just made her whole day, she looks up to you." Catherine said giving her a hug as she left.

After everyone was gone Sara and Gil stayed behind to help clean up, once they were done Allie had fallen asleep on the couch. Gil smiled at his baby, he carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs and placed her in bed. After which he placed a bracelet on her wrist that said 'bug' and had a ruby and black diamond lady bug hanging on the chain.

"Good night and happy birthday." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	23. Chapter 23

Allie rolled over and sighed. She still had her eyes closed and was running her hand over the empty side of the bed, she knew he was gone but she thought if she wished hard enough her husband might reappear. She tried to fall back asleep but it was no use, the baby was using her bladder as a punching bag so she got up and relieved herself, before finally getting into the shower.

When she got out and after ten minutes of fighting with the zipper on her jeans, she was able to get her pants on and finish getting dressed. She padded down the hallway and was pulling her hair up into a bun at the top of her head, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered hoping she hadn't woken up Olivia.

"Hi, Allie, it's Lindsay, I was wondering if I could come hang out with you Livvy today? I'll help with anything you need." Lindsay asked shyly.

"Sure. Come over whenever, we'll be here." Allie responded with a smile.

An hour later, Allie had Olivia showered, dressed and fed and they were in kitchen originally cleaning, when one of Allie's favorite songs came on, so she and Olivia began dancing around the kitchen with each other, seeing as how Allie couldn't actually lift Livvy up, she had a hold of her daughter's hand as they danced and sang along with the music.

A few moments into this Lindsay walked through the door and started giggling. At the sound of someone else in the house Allie and Livvy stopped dancing and turned to see who was in their home.

"Oh hey Linds." Allie said as she stopped dancing.

"Oh no don't stop, I need a video camera so I can place this online and see how many reviews I get." Lindsay joked.

"Haha very funny." Allie responded tossing a rag at Lindsay.

"I was just kidding, so what are we doing today?"

"Well I need to go shopping so you're going to be my buddy and built-in babysitter." Allie stated as she was attempting to put on shoes before giving up and sliding her feet into flip-flops. "I will be so happy, when I'm no longer pregnant, I'm telling you, if anyone says being pregnant is fun and amazing they're lying." She grumbled before getting up and grabbing the keys.

"Okay let's go Livvy." Lindsay said taking Livvy's hand and following Allie to the car, as she buckled her in she said, "Dude, I'm sorry but your mom is nuts." Olivia just giggled in response.

Once at the store Lindsay followed Allie around keeping an eye on Olivia and discovering the very interesting person Allie was, until Allie decided they were done talking about her and switched the conversation to Lindsay.

"So you're what sixteen, right? You dating anyone?" Allie asked.

Lindsay smiled before saying, "Yes I am."

"What does he look like?"

"He's got green eyes, and longer, sort of shaggy brown hair, and is about as tall as Warrick." Lindsay confessed.

"Oh speaking of which how is the love affair going between your mom and him anyways?"

Lindsay sighed, "Good I guess, he's moving in, and they're talking about marriage."

"Wow, that's good, how do you feel about that?" Allie asked as they headed towards the check out section.

"I'm okay with it, I mean I want mom to be happy and he's really good to me and mom, he is better to me than my own father was, but.." Lindsay trailed off.

"But you're worried you'll lose your mom." Allie added for her.

"Yeah I am. Is that bad?" She asked quietly as they passed the entrance and placed bags in the car, Lindsay became very engrossed in a baby jumper that was on the passenger seat of the car.

"No, I felt the same way when Gil was dating my mom, I mean it had always been me and mom, and no one else, and I was really hesitant to let him in, but once I did I never regretted it. I got an amazing father out of it, and my mom found her true other half, and if I know Warrick, he sees you and your mom as a family, and would do nothing to ruin or compromise that." Allie said as she started to drive home.

"Yeah I hope so." Lindsay said still playing with the jumper and then gently placing her hand over her belly. Allie picked up in this and remembered how she had done the same thing when she had found out she was pregnant with Olivia.

"Lindsay, I don't mean to pry, or over step my lines, but you're my friend and I hope you see my as one of yours as well, are, you pregnant?" Allie asked gently.

Lindsay didn't look up right away, she had her eyes locked on her shoes, finally she whispered, "Yes." before looking up and starting to cry softly.

"Oh Lindsay don't cry, everything will be alright." Allie said trying to sooth her.

"No it won't, I'm terrified, I haven't told anyone but you and I know I need to tell my mom, but she said that if I ever came home pregnant she'd kick me out and I really think she will, and I don't want to ruin anything between her and Warrick. Plus I don't think I can raise a baby on my own." Lindsay rattled off, terror clear in her eyes.

By now they were back at Allies and Allie got Olivia down for a nap and Lindsay unpacked groceries. When they were done Allie lead Lindsay to the living room and gave her a huge hug. As they broke apart, Allie rubbed calming circles over Lindsay's back.

"I'll tell you what, how about you stay for dinner and I'll invite your mother and I'll tell her and talk to her, before you have to face her on your own. I mean I told my mom right away, but I'm starting to see that your mom might be different compared to mine." Allie offered.

"You'd do that for me? Why?" Lindsay asked surprised.

Allie smiled, "Because you're my friend and friends help each other, plus I've been in your shoes and I know how you feel and I wish I had someone to do the same for me."

"Thank you, so much Allie." Lindsay said giving her a hug.

"No, problem babe. Now you go lay down and calm down, stress is bad, I'll call Catherine." Allie instructed as Lindsay ambled to the restroom, and she headed for the phone.

* * *

someone? Anyone want to leave me a review?


	24. Chapter 24

Allie sighed as she reached for the phone. She dialed her mothers cell. "Grissom?"

Allie relaxed a little bit at the recognizable voice of her mother. "Hey mom, it's me, um, I was wondering if you and dad were free tonight? We've got a situation and it might cause fireworks and I was wondering if you'd be able to help out." Allie asked.

"Sure, we'll be there soon." Sara said before hanging up.

A few moments later Allie placed dinner in the oven and waddled upstairs to check on the girls and to change, she was tired of feeling fat in her jeans so she ended up and sweats and a tank top. As she made her way downstairs she heard the front door open, "Nick?" She called from the bottom step.

"Hey honey." He called from the kitchen, Allie made her way over to meet him. "Someone call the police there is a handsome man in my kitchen." She teased before kissing him.

"Hey now that's sexual harassment, maybe I should call them on you." He responded with a smile. "Yeah right, like Jim would arrest me, he'd arrest you first."

'True, very true." He said shaking his head.

"So when does your crazy family get here?" He asked having been filled in on the situation earlier.

"Mom and dad should be here soon and Cath and Warrick not long after." Allie replied sitting down at the table across from her husband.

"How is Linds holing up?" He asked concerned.

" As well as to be expected, I'm telling you it was déjà vu, I was in the exact same situation not long ago, and it's terrifying. Although I had mom and dad and they were really great. But I'm worried about how Catherine and Warrick will react."

"Well I don't know about Catherine but Warrick is crazy about Lindsay, I mean he's been there since she was born and he absolutely adores her, so I'm sure he'll be up to snuff." Nick told her.

"That's good, she's going to need all the support she can get." Allie stated as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Nick said as he opened the door to revel Sara, Gil, Warrick and Catherine.

"Hey come on in." Nick said leading everyone to the living room before going back to help Allie out to the couch and setting her next to Gil.

"Hey, bug, how you holding up today?" he asked lightly rubbing Allie's belly.

"I'm feeling fat today, but otherwise I'm good." She replied giggling.

"So what's with the family meeting? And where is Lindsay?" Catherine asked.

Allie scooted up into a more upright position and crossed her legs beneath her before she started to speak. "Lindsay is upstairs with Olivia and the meeting is about her." Catherine gave her a look as if to say ' why the hell did you stop talking? Continue!' "Aright before I continue, everyone had better have and open mind and be able to keep their tempers in check, got it?" Everyone nodded in response.

"Lindsay is pregnant." Four gasps could be heard before Catherine started to yell.

"Lindsay Catherine Willows get your ass down here now!"

A few moments later Lindsay appeared at the bottom of the stairs, scared as hell.

"Lindsay! How could you have so stupid? Have I been talking to myself recently? What am I going to do to fix this?" She shrieked.

At this Allie intervened, "Hey, stop right now, yelling isn't going to do any good, and Cath this isn't about you, it's about Lindsay and that baby."

"And what the hell would you know about this?" Cath yelled turning here attention to Allie.

"Actually quite a lot!" Allie shot back.

"Okay stop both of you. Allie understands Lindsay's situation and Cath, Allie is right, yelling won't get us anywhere, alright? Lindsay come here babe, we're going to talk calmly about this." Warrick spoke for the first time. Lindsay hesitantly made her way over to the couch that held her mom and Warrick and sat down quietly beside Warrick away from Catherine.

Sara was the next to speak, "Lindsay, how far along are you?"

"About five weeks, I already went to the doctors." She whispered in response.

Gil was next, "Lindsay how come you didn't feel comfortable to talk to your mother?"

At this she began to cry softly, Warrick gently rubbing circles on her back a look of fatherly love in his eyes.

"I was scared. I didn't want to disappoint my mom, or ruin anything for her and Warrick." She managed to sputter out. Warrick embraced her in a tight hug,

"Oh Linds, you wouldn't have ruined anything, you still haven't. I love you kid and I've always got your back." He told her gently.

Catherine had tears in her eyes as she grasped Lindsay's hand and told her softly, "I'm sorry you were scared to come to me, I want you to be able to talk to me, baby, that's what families do, and I'm with Warrick you haven't changed anything, and we're both here for you."

Everyone in the room was touched by the heart to heart of the three, finally the silence was broken by Nick, "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Lindsay poked her head out from Warrick's arms, "I want to." She said softly.

"Then we're all here to help, with anything." Sara told her, everyone agreed in unison.

"Are you going to tell the guy?" Gil asked.

"I'm not sure, he's not exactly the best guy." She told him.

"Well I can respect that, and I think I speak for us all when I ask you to try to have a less dramatic pregnancy than Allie's." he said causing everyone to laugh.

The rest of the night was spent as a family, laughing, crying and bonding over the new family that was Warrick, Catherine, Lindsay and her unborn baby. Nick was right, Warrick never let Lindsay out of his sight and kept reminding her how much she meant to him.

This causing Gil to really think about how lucky he was, a daughter, a son and two granddaughters, one on the way and one playing with his wife at the moment. He had never been more happy about his decision to enter this family.


	25. Chapter 25

Sara had just placed Jack in his crib, "Goodnight little man." She said as she shut his door quietly. She was about to go downstairs and clean up when she saw flickering lights coming from her bedroom, curious she entered her room to find it lit with candles and music softly playing in to background.

"Gil?" She asked quietly. As she did so he came out of the bathroom, and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist he kissed her passionately.

"I thought you might like to go come to bed with me, then we could take a bath, what do you say?" he asked her mischievously.

"I'd say anytime." She responded as she began kissing him again, and moving towards the bed.

"Mmmmm, Sara I love you." Gil murmured as he began to undo her shirt.

"Shhhh, I love you too, but I'd rather you show me than, tell me." she said locking her lips with his again, and moving to his shirt. By now both were topless and Gil was working on her hip hugger jeans- the ones she wore just for him.

It took a bit of maneuvering but finally it was just skin. Sara arched her hips, ready for him, he just shook his head as he began to kiss her neck, oh how he teased her.

She moved so they were mouth to mouth again both fighting for dominance, he kept this up until he knew she couldn't take it anymore. "Gil, please." she begged repeatedly.

Finally he couldn't deny her anymore he could himself, and entered her. They pumped back and forth until both were in complete bliss.

"Gil, ah, baby.." Sara cooed as she ran her hands through his hair, letting him know she was done.

"That was…" Gil trailed off as they laid side by side breathing deeply.

"Yeah, it was." Sara agreed.

They both drifted off to sleep, in each others arms, neither one, quite this happy in a while.

The next morning Sara awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping outside the window, she leaned over and kissed Gil before getting up to shower. Once she was done, and ready for her day, she came out of the bathroom, to see the bed made and Gil dressed, reading the paper.

"Good morning." he said with a wicked smile.

"Good morning." she replied as she crawled up an the bed to kiss him, he slowly moved so that she was laying down and he was above her.

"Ready for more so soon." she whispered. He nodded his head as he kissed her again, only to be interrupted, by Jack's cry's for "momma!".

Sara rolled over so she was in a sitting position and kissed Gil softly on the lips to cover up his pouting face. "Don't worry, there's always tonight." She said with a wink as she made her way down the hall, swaying her hips, leaving Gil breathless.

Okay, so please leave me a nice review, so I know you're still interested. Please!


	26. Chapter 26

Allie and Sara were out to lunch together one day, just the two of them. The babies having been left with their fathers. Allie sighed as she set down her soda cup.

"Honey are you alright? You've been kind of distant lately, I'm worried about you." Sara asked concerned.

Allie looked down at her left hand and watched her wedding ring glitter in the sun as it rested on her stomach, she felt a smell kick against her hand, she smiled softly before responding, "I'm not sure mom, I didn't mean to worry you though. It's just, did you ever nightmares when you were pregnant with me?"

Sara thought that over for a moment, "No, I didn't, why?"

"Because I'm having them, the same one every night, like the ones I used to have after my attack, but they're different somehow, I'm still being attacked but instead of my cries all I hear is Livvy whispering 'mommy wake up' and the cries of a newborn baby and I can't help but to think the baby crying is Caitlin."

"Have you told Nick?" Sara asked her.

Allie fidgeted uncomfortably, "No, I haven't told anyone, but you."

Sara processed the new information, for a moment, "Do you think you could be having a post-traumatic attack? I mean with everything you've been through?" she asked finally.

"I'm not sure mom, it's possible I guess, I just want then to stop." Allie whispered.

Sara took Allies hand and held it in a sign of comfort before saying thoughtfully, "Maybe you should see someone, a professional and see what they say, I could go with you, if you'd like."

Allie nodded her head, "Okay, yes, I'd like that.

"We'll go after lunch." Sara said with a smile.

"Dr. Carl will see you now." the receptionist of the doctors office said.

"Okay, let's go." Sara said standing up easily.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you don't resemble a whale." Allie grumbled as she slowly made her way to a standing position.

Once in the therapists office Allie immediately felt like one of her dad's bugs under the microscope, Dr. Carl was looking Sara and Allie over slowly, finally she said, "So, Allie, I see you've come to me concerning some dreams you've been having but lets get to know each other first."

"Okay what would you like to know?" Allie asked hesitantly.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm nineteen." Allie responded. The doctor wrote this down then started again.

"Is this your first child?"

"No, my second. I have a daughter who is two." She also wrote this down, they repeated the process, ask, answer, and write down until the doctor knew that Sara was her mother( yes she brought her mother with her thank you very much), she was married, her education and working situation. Finally they started in on why Allie was there.

"Okay Allie have you had any traumatic satiations arise in the last two years?" Dr. Carl asked.

Allie smiled a little, "Yes, which one would you like?" Allie clarified.

"Let's just start from the beginning." she suggested.

"Okay." Allie took in a deep breath and grasped Sara's hand. "I'm an adult, married and a mother and I still need to hold my mom's hand."

Sara smiled at her daughter, "It's alright, that's why I'm here."

Allie then turned to the doctor and began telling her, her most well kept secrets. "I was seventeen and at the library, I was attacked and raped, by my uncle, who mistook me for my mother. Later that year I got pregnant with my daughter Olivia, I almost lost her, and almost died myself. Then this past year I met my grandmother who made it her business to let me know just how much she hates me and my family."

Allie pauses and took a break, wiping at her eyes, before continuing , "Then I began seeing a co-worker, everything was fine, I found out I was pregnant on our wedding day, which also was the day my grandmother decided to ruin my wedding, so we got into a fight, literally. I then discovered that my baby may not make it, and even if she does, I may not be able to have children ever again." Allie finished, tears falling freely now.

Sara held her daughter close, waiting to see what the doctor would say.

"Okay, Allie I believe these dreams are a result from these events, victims of post traumatic stress disorder often relive the events in their dreams. I advise you to continue counseling, and I believe having a family member is helpful to you, so at you next appointment, bring your husband, or your father, and we'll see if we can't conquer some other memories with their help. But I warn you things will get worse before they get better." Dr. Carl advised.

"Alright I will." Allie said taking her mother's hand and leaving the office.

Sara dropped Allie off at home and followed her in so she could talk to Nick, while Allie got ready for bed.

"Nick Allie's been having nightmares, and she didn't tell you, but we went and saw a therapist today and suggested that you come with her to her next appointment, then Gil will go, she believes that a family member will be helpful in her healing process. So please don't be upset with her, and also the nightmares will probably get worse, before they get better." Sara informed him.

"Alright, Sara, thanks for telling me, and for going with her." Nick said as he hugged his mother-in-law.

"It's no problem, I love you guys." She said before she headed home.


	27. Chapter 27

"Allie, baby, are you ready to go?" Nick called from the bedroom to the bathroom, he didn't get a response.

"Allie? Honey?" He called more worriedly, still nothing. Nick opened the door and felt his heart break. Allie was on the floor, white as a sheet, tears coming down her face, softly sobbing against the bathtub.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Nick asked as he came and sat next to her, she didn't respond she just buried her head in his chest and sobbed, while doing so Nick noted Allie had a fever, a bad one.

"Baby, you're burning up, come on can you move, we've got to get you to the doctors." Nick said worried for his wife and baby. As he tried to help her up, it was evident that she wasn't strong enough to hold her weight, and Nick lifted her carefully up and was able to place her in the car, along with Olivia.

Once at the hospital she was rushed in to see the doctor immediately. Nick held Olivia as he called Sara and Gil, to let them know.

As he waited for his in-laws and a doctor to come tell him what was wrong, he was left to try to explain things to Livvy.

"Daddy, where's momma and sister?" She asked from his lap.

"Your momma and sister are sick, so right now the doctor is making sure everything is alright."

"Are momma and Caitlin going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure baby, but I hope so." He said as he looked into his daughters scared eyes that reminded him so much of Allie.

"I want them to be okay." Olivia whispered, sadness in her voice. Nick couldn't speak because he knew if he did he'd loose all control, so he just held her close and kissed her head softly.

A few moments later Sara and Gil arrived with Jack. "Is she alright?" Gil asked Nick as they sat next to him.

"I don't know she's being seen by a doctor now, but I found her in the bathroom, white as could be, crying on the bathroom floor, with a really high fever, and when I tried to get her to move she couldn't." Nick told them.

All sat there very quietly, as the rest of the team arrived and waited with them for someone to tell them about Allie. Finally a young female doctor came out to address them.

"Family of a miss Alison Stokes?" She called. They all stood up as they heard her name.

"Hello, I'm Doctor May, and I looked after Mrs. Stokes myself, she has really high blood pressure, and what seems like a nasty bought of the flu, as well as being shaken up, mentally as well, but with her diagnosis of post traumatic stress disorder, her being slightly shook up is expected. Now due to her delicate pregnancy conditions we're going to have to keep her here until she gives birth or gets better, whichever happens first. It's the only way to keep both of them safe. But you may see her now." She informed the shocked group in the waiting room.

They all followed her down the hall to Allie's room, when they entered she was in the fetal position, on her side facing the door, hooked up to an IV and a set of heart monitors, one for her and one for Caitlin.

"Hey, baby, how are you?" Nick asked as he gave her a kiss, and placed Olivia on the bed so she could see her mother.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia, who had cuddled up next to her mother under the blanket.

"Allie it's not your fault, it's fine." Nick reassured her.

She shook her head in denial and softly placed a kiss on Olivia's head and closed her eyes. Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes as they watched Allie. The doctor then came in the room and asked them out, so she could speak to them, Nick was going to take Livvy with him, but changed his mind when he heard Livvy say, "Momma I love you, please get better." And wrap her little arms around Allies neck, Allie cried harder and hugged Livvy back, "I love you too baby." She managed to choke out.

As they entered the hallway the doctor informed them that due to the scarring and damage of Allie carrying Olivia she would more than likely need to have another C- section and that the risks were still high concerning both of there lives.

Nobody spoke for a moment, Catherine and Warrick hugged Lindsay close and were thankful that she was having a normal pregnancy. Jack squirmed in Gil's arms and pointed to Allies door and said "Sister sad." with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yeah buddy, your sister is just a little sad today, don't worry she'll be alright." Gil told him, he seemed to believed him. Gil hated lying to his son, but couldn't bear the thought of loosing his daughter.

"What happened to her hair?" Sara asked trying to focus on something else at the moment.

"She cut it off in a fit last week, I came home and her hair was to her shoulders, I asked her about it and she said she had another nightmare, about when she was attacked and that he played with her hair, so she cut it off." Nick said sadly.

They were quiet in the hall, watching Allie through the window, she and Olivia had fallen asleep, Allie had a hold of one of Olivia's hands, the other one resting on her belly, with Olivia's other hand on her mother's stomach as well. No one know what to say or to make of the devastating situation.


	28. Chapter 28

"Chocolate cake again?" Gil asked as he sat down next to Sara on their bed, she threw him a withering look.

"It's Allie's favorite and I eat it when I'm stressed and I think my daughter in the hospital-again allows me some stress." Sara told him.

"I think it's cute." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek before asking, "Do you have any idea why Allie can't seem to have a normal, healthy pregnancy?" Genetics possibly? Because if it is Olivia and Caitlin should be aware of it."

Sara creased her brows thoughtfully, "I don't know, but if it is I don't think she got it from me, I get pregnant easily and have normal pregnancies, never anything like her. If we drew her blood could we test it, and try to find out why all this is happening?"

"I would assume it's possible, maybe her size is a factor, I mean you're five nine, and she is only five four, and was only ninety pounds when she got pregnant with Olivia and I'm sure she wasn't much heavier when she conceived Caitlin." Gil mused aloud.

"Maybe, but if that's what it was it must be coupled with something else, because I've seen women much tinier than Allie carry a baby full term with no problem." Sara added.

"

Well I'm all out of ideas, we'll ask the doctor if she can try to find out, although I'm concerned of the effect this is having on not just Allie emotionally, but on Olivia, Jack and Nick as well. You saw Olivia, she refused to go with Nick and she loves him, and calls him dad. Then Jack was very concerned for Allie, how do we explain this to them?" Gil asked shaking his head.

"I know, I know, what you mean. Her dealing with all of the events, then being hospitalized. I can't imagine that, especially at her age, she's only nineteen." She paused before continuing, "Olivia must be very confused, her mother sad and then at the hospital, her not understanding why her mom is there or crying."

"Yeah, but don't underestimate Allie, she is a marvelous mother and wife and no matter what she always puts Nick and those babies first. I'd bet she never broke down in front of Olivia, let alone Nick." Gil said.

"Which must be hard for him, he loves her so much and just wants her and the girls to be safe, healthy and happy."

"He's a great guy. Hopefully Allie will be able to let him in all the way, I think she is just scared. I mean people and events have forcefully taken things most personal to her, so I don't think she knows how to let her guard down completely. I bet Cath and Warrick are thanking their lucky stars Lindsay's pregnancy is normal." Gil said.

Sara was about to respond when the phone rang, "Grissom household." she said before listening to the voice on the other end, Gil noticed her stiffen, halfway through the conversation.

"

Honey?" he asked as she hung up the phone.

"That was the hospital, we have to go." she said as she leapt out of pulling on clothes then heading down the hall to get Jack, leaving Gil to follow suit, worrying all the while.


End file.
